The Bachelor
by Vera Roberts
Summary: Randy Orton has always played by his own rules. But when he needs to find a wife within 30 days or lose his multimillion dollar inheritance, he finds he needs to play by her rules. Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Johnny Nitro, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is something that I'm playing with. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own anyone except the OC characters. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

He stood over six feet tall and had a muscular build. He had the bluest eyes one would ever seen and his look was nothing short of a model. He was beautiful, he was athletic and above all, he knew it.

Randy Keith Orton was a hot commodity. He was 25 years old, and the only child of very wealthy parents. He graduated from New York University with a degree in Business Administration and worked at his father's company. Bob Orton was the president and CEO of a very successful advertising agency, that had corporate clients such as Dove, Mitsubishi and others. Randy's mother, Marie, was an executive assistant to the company.

Being the only child gave Randy a lot of freedom and wealth. He had a vast array of luxury cars; wore the finest threads, and had more Louis Vuitton luggage that could rival Jessica Simpson.

His parents gave Randy whatever he wanted under the premise that he did not get into any trouble. For his part, Randy did not trouble his parents—at least in front of their faces. He was known all over Manhattan for getting out of arrests for drunken publicness and excessive speeding tickets. No one wanted to upset Bob Orton's boy.

And his reputation for being a playboy did precede him. Not one for settling down, Randy acquired as many "girlfriends" he could find. One night in the back of his BMW with another date, Randy estimated that he must have had at least 100 partners—and he wasn't even sure about that figure.

And they all needed to fit the same standard: tall, blonde, leggy, and petite. His friends often joked with him that he often dated the same girl—she just had a different name.

However, things were changing for the worse in a short period of time for heir apparent. Bob Orton was battling lung cancer and Randy temporarily took over Orton Advertising in his father's absence. Everyone was impressed with the smooth transition he made from not caring about the company to running it with exact precision and efficiency.

But when Bob died, everything was up in the air—including Randy's career at the company his father built. A week after the funeral, Randy met with his father's attorney, David Batista. He was going over the legalese for the will for Randy to understand. Although Randy was pretty smart in business affairs, he was notoriously known to have the attention span of a four-year-old boy.

"Are there any questions you want me to answer, Randy?" Dave asked.

Randy leaned back in the leather chair, smacking his gum. "Nah, man. I think I got it."

"Good. Oh, there's one more thing." Dave pulled out an envelope that was in his briefcase. "The good news is that you are heir apparent to the Orton throne. In thirty days, you will inherit a fortune of $100 million dollars."

"Why thirty days?"

Dave smiled. "Oh yeah, one slight thing…"

Randy stopped rocking in the chair and his face went blank. "What one slight thing?"

"You need to be married before those thirty days are up. If you fail to get married within 30 days from today's date, you will receive absolutely nothing." Dave closed his briefcase and handed Randy the will. "Have fun."

Randy's jaw fell to his feet. _Is he kidding me? _"Wait! Wait a damn minute! How am I supposed to find a wife within thirty days? That's impossible!"

Dave straightened his tie and shrugged. "That's your problem, now isn't it?" He then left the office.

Randy stood in his late father's office, staring at the will. Bob Orton outlined everything in plain English and clear for Randy to understand. He needed to be married to inherit the fortune and the advertising company. Furthermore, he needed to be married for at least five years and adultery on his part would be reasonable cause for the will to be null and void. _Great, just great. _

But Randy was in no mood to settle down, yet alone be married for five years. But he wasn't about to trade in his Abercrombie and Fitch for Wal-Mart threads, neither.

_I guess it's time for me to find a wife._


	2. Oh Grow Up!

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for their reviews! In case you haven't figured it out, this story is a spin of an old movie titled, The Bachelor. _

_And to Kentucky, thank you so much for your touching review. It really made me smile._

_Vera..._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Randy must've read the will about twenty times within the last half-hour. He was still trying to make sense of it all. _Who gets married after knowing someone for a month? _Worse yet, his inheritance depended on having a wife, whom he needed to be married to for at least five years and no girlfriends on the side. _This is bull._

Determining that there was more to the story than a 'Good Luck' wish from Dave, Randy headed straight home to speak with his mother. Marie Orton was a Southern belle who was quite the philanthropist. She constantly gave money away to various colleges, organizations and donated a sizable amount to the hospital, which in return, named several rooms after the Ortons.

She kept her position at Orton Advertising mainly to give her something to do during the weekdays. While there was plenty of wealth for her not to work, Marie did not want to become a desperate housewife. Figured she could join a country club and be surrounded by other stuffy executive wives, or be bored to death watching soap opera after soap opera, Marie opted to work at the company that her and Bob built. And the decision paid off, Forbes magazine estimated the family fortune to be nearly $500 million dollars.

Sitting down to enjoy her afternoon tea, Marie waited for her son to fly off the handle at any moment now. It was when she heard the always uncomfortable blasting of heavy metal music in the driveway that her only child was home. _This is going to be fun. _

Huffing into his parents' palatial estate, Randy slammed the front door behind him. "Mother!" He called out as he searched for her.

"I'm in here, Randall." Marie answered from the breakfast nook.

Randy made a bee-line to where his mother was. She was dressed in her usual two-piece suit and her makeup was flawless. Her brunette hair was coiffed and she wore her trademark pearl jewelry on her neck, wrists and ears. He found her pouring a cup of tea and looking quite relaxed. Marie also had finger foods laid out on the round table for her and a guest.

"Have a seat, Randall." She motioned to him.

"Mother, I don't have time to…"

"I believe you can afford a few minutes before you begin your search." Marie smiled as she referenced the will.

Randy looked at his mother. _She knows all about it. It was probably her idea to begin with._ Feeling defeated, Randy took a spot at the table and watched as his mother filled her plate with various finger foods.

"You should eat something, Randall. You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

"I think I lost my appetite." Randy retorted.

Marie shot a glance at her only child. "I sincerely hope that attitude is going to disappear during our tea time, Randall."

Randy conceded as he put his head down slightly. "Yes, Mother."

"Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Let me begin by saying that the will is not being amended." Marie took a sip of her chamomile tea. "Were there any questions?"

_What the…? _"Yes, one: Why?"

"Randall, your father and I wanted only the very best for you as you were growing up. Whatever you wanted, we provided. In return, you had great grades in both high school and college—graduating summa cum laude—an astonishing feat. And the way you operated Orton Advertising in the recent weeks showed how business-savvy you truly are. You're a natural, Randall."

"Yeah, thanks, but what does this have to…"

"It's time for you to grow up, Randall. For too long you have freeloaded on our wealth and it's time for you to get yours. You need to move out, for starters. Demonstrate why you need to head Orton Advertising and settle down. You're getting too old to be cavorting with all these little playthings. There is no WH in front of Orton."

"WH?"

Marie smiled. "Spell it out, Randall."

Randy sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "W-H-O-R…cute, Mother."

Marie smiled once again. "It's not that your father and I didn't like the girls you brought home, but let's face it. I don't think you remembered their names any more they remembered yours."

"But I don't understand why my dating lifestyle has anything to do with what running Orton Advertising."

"Orton Advertising needs to be represented by someone who is both career- and family-oriented. Many of our clients have family-based products and I'm almost positive the consumers are not going to want to see some reckless kid handling their accounts."

"Oh, so I'm reckless now?"

"You know what I mean, Randall. Your image of you is not what everyone else sees. And that needs to change. This wasn't something your father and I thought of one night nor was it something he requested on his death bed. This will have been in the making for several years with the hope that you will stop your playboy ways and get serious about your life."

"Yeah, okay, I get it but why thirty days? That's impossible." Randy said, exasperated.

Marie shook her head. "Not really. If you really want to change your life for the better, thirty days is plenty of time. You'll be amazed what could happen between now and thirty days. If you're determined enough, you'll find Her."

_I don't believe this mess. _"And what if I don't? What's going to happen then?" Randy asked.

Marie took a bite of her egg salad sandwich and took a sip of tea. "I hope you like the goodwill, because that's where you're going to be shopping."


	3. Nothing Like My Type

After having a conversation with his mother that clearly didn't go the way he planned., Randy went over to his best friend's house. John Cena and Randy Orton grew up together in respective wealthy families. John's family owned several restaurants in New York and he was the chief executive operator of the businesses, generating a profit of $35 million a year.

And John was Randy's partner in crime. While he did not boast of as many partners like Randy, he did get more than his share of tail. With his chiseled build, striking blue eyes and smooth talk with the ladies, he was also one of New York's most available bachelors. However, unlike Randy, John treated his relationships seriously. While Randy was out looking for Ms. Right Now, John was searching for The One to share his wealth with and build a family.

Naturally, John got extreme amusement when Randy told him his plight with the will. Sympathizing his friend's situation but silently laughing because it wasn't him, John gathered a seat at his computer and watched Randy go through various dating sites. And of course, every woman that Randy searched for needed to have, what Randy labeled as "The Four"— tall, blonde, leggy, and petite.

Hour after hour passed by and not one woman perked Randy's longtime interest. If he wanted a quick fling and forget about her the same day, Randy found dozens of women to meet that standard. But he was searching for a wife, and those standards were significantly harder to compromise—even for a multi-million dollar inheritance.

Frustrated and beyond just pissed off, Randy got up from the computer and walked around John's home office. "There is not one woman for me. How in the hell am I going to find a wife within the next thirty days?"

"Order one." John smiled. "She doesn't need to speak English and she'll do what she's told. You shouldn't have a problem with that since you're used to it."

"Funny, just real funny. You and my mother are just regular comedians, I tell ya." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Just a suggestion, I'm not sure you'll even use it…"John started to say.

"J, I'll pretty use whatever right now. What is it?"

"Oh, I don't know…" John started to whistle. "Have you ever thought that maybe you want to…hmm…broaden your horizons a little?"

"Meaning?"

"Stop banging the same girl." John laughed.

"Hey man, you know my type." Randy defended.

"And that's the problem, Randy. I know your type, you know your type. Hell, all of Manhattan knows your type! Why? Because I'm sure you have slept with most of them!" John said as Randy rolled eyes. "Maybe your wife won't be blonde. Maybe she won't be tall. Maybe, just maybe, she looks like she does know what food tastes like and has some meat on her."

Randy cast a sharp glance at his best friend. "Hey, I'm not dating a chubby."

John shook his head in light of Randy's blatant ignorance. "And you wonder why your mom isn't going to change the will?" He smirked.

"So what are you saying? That I should lower my standards for five years?"

"No, Smart-Boy, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that maybe the girl you're looking for isn't what you have expected." John looked at his watch. "Hey, it's time for me to open up one of the restaurants. Do you want to come and get some grub?"

"Nah, I need to think some things over. But I'll catch up with you later." Randy said.

"Alright, man. Let me know how it goes." John said.

_I'll let you know once I have an idea what I'm going to do, _Randy thought.

-------------------------------------

Randy went to Caffeinated, a local coffee shop that was around the corner. He was dressed down in jeans and a windbreaker. His baseball cap was turned backwards and there was no smile on his face to be found. He quickly ordered his drink and sat at a booth by himself. He put his head down and he was frowning.

"Hey, check out the hotness in the corner." Trish pointed out to Stacy.

Erin Williams looked up from brewing more coffee as she overheard the conversation. "Hmm, he looks sad."

"I'll go cheer him up!" Stacy said as she started to take off her apron.

"Don't." Erin Williams cautioned. "It looks like he's had enough bimbo for a day."

Stacy was about to take offense when Erin put a finger to her lips. "Don't."

"I have a brilliant idea." Trish said as she handed Erin a cappuccino. "Go over and give him his order."

"Why me?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, why her?" Stacy pouted.

"Because I'm the owner of this place and what I say, goes. Now here." Trish nudged Erin out from behind the counter.

Erin walked over to Randy's table. "Your cappuccino is ready." She then set the coffee down on the table.

Randy didn't look up from the table. "Thanks."

Erin was about to turn away but something was pressing to keep her at the table. Around average height and not considered to be a model type with her curvaceous size 12 figure, she wasn't lacking in the attractive department. She had long, bouncy hair and piercing blue eyes. Not to mention that she had a pout that considered to be one of her best features—at least according to several ex-boyfriends.

She had the seduction of a vixen, but proud that she was a virgin. She was outgoing, but not bubbly; a lady of opinions but not opinionated. And she was everything that Randy Orton never dated.

Seeing that she couldn't just leave a really attractive guy looking blue and not do anything about it, she spoke to him. "You don't look like a cappuccino person."

"Apparently, I don't look like a lot of things." He referenced his mother's earlier comments.

"You look pretty down, do you want to talk about it?" Erin asked.

Randy shook his head. "I don't know if it's something you can help me with."

"You don't know that." Erin smiled.

Randy noticed her smile. It had a natural, heartwarming quality that wasn't contrived, like his other bimbo dates. "Have you ever been in a situation that you weren't sure how to get out of but you needed to get out of and it's important that you got out of."

Erin scrunched her face together to digest what Randy just said. "In other words, you're in a situation that you're unsure about which way to turn?" She asked.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well, I don't know what your situation is but I have some unwanted advice if you want it."

"Right about now, anything will work."

"No worries."

"No worries? As in don't worry about it?" Randy questioned. "Forgive me for being rude but how is that supposed to help me?"

"You've heard of that saying, 'everything happens for a reason'? I'm sure your situation has a reason."

"You got that right. And that reason absolutely sucks."

"But the more you worry about it, the more you won't see the obvious solution in front of you."

"So how do you propose I do that?"

"Well, do some of your favorite things, whatever makes you happy. But I will tell you this: stressing out about it isn't going to make the problem that much easier; if anything, the exact opposite will happen."

Randy smiled. "Thank you…." He began to snap his fingers.

"Erin." She smiled back. "It's time for me to head back to work. I hope everything works out." She then got up.

"I hope so too." Randy sighed.

Erin took a few steps from the table and then turned around. "Oh yeah, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you for being rude." Erin winked and went behind the counter.

Taking what Erin has told him, Randy felt better about his predicament _Maybe I will find her. I have three more weeks._ He quickly finished his coffee and went up to the counter. "Thanks for the talk, Erin. I really appreciate it." He said to her.

"Not a problem! Anytime!" She replied.

"And…um…I was wondering if you….wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Hang out? What do you mean by hanging out?"

"Ya know…grab some coffee, a bite to eat, stuff like that."

Erin folded her arms. "Are you asking me out?"

Randy nodded. "I guess I am, aren't I?"

Erin flashed her trademark smile. "Well, then, yes. I would love to hang out with you."

"Cool. I need to get going to meet up with some friends but if you're around later, I'll stop by. Is that alright?"

_Hell, it's more than alright. _"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then!"

Randy walked out of Caffeinated and felt like he got a new lease on life. He knew from the get-go that Erin wasn't his standard type yet it was the first time in a long while that a woman has actually listened to what he had to say other than, "No, honey, let me pay for that." She sincerely cared about him. And plus the fact that it was clear that she had no idea who he was that also struck an extra bonus.

_Now it's time to put on the charm. _


	4. The Outing

_Author's Note: This is an incredibly short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I needed to put something out by popular demand (Queen of Kaos) so here it is. The next chapter will be a bit longer but I didn't want to torture you guys any more than I have been._

_Vera._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

For the next ten minutes, Erin stood by the front counter, staring out the windows. One of the most beautiful persons she's ever seen in her life just asked her out and she felt her feet were cement blocks. Yet, she was smiling from ear-to-ear. She was ecstatically happy.

Trish Stratus noticed the significant change in Erin's demeanor. Erin's eyes were big and practically dancing. "Okay, I know the view of sidewalk isn't that great. So what happened?" Trish quizzed.

Erin blushed a little. "I think he asked me out."

Stacy slammed down a pitcher of coffee on the counter "He asked YOU out? What the hell?" Stacy scoffed. "What could he have possibly see in you?"

"Obviously, not an easy ride." Erin retorted.

Stacy stomped off to the back room while Trish tried to contain her laughter. "So what's his name?"

Erin thought about it for a minute. "Honestly, I don't know. I forgot to ask! Well, he says he was going to come back later." She shrugged.

"Well, good luck. He seems like a nice guy." Trish smiled and walked off.

Erin went back to taking orders and helping other customers. All on her mind was the cute guy with the pretty blue eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Later, as Caffeinated was closing up, Erin was wondering what happened to her newfound friend. It was near nine o'clock and she hadn't seen him all day. _I guess I won't be going out on my date after all. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She stopped cleaning tables and looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes she's seen. It was completely dark outside yet the eyes were clearly visible. _I'm totally in lust with that guy. _

Bumping into three chairs and a couple of tables because she was clearly distracted about seeing Randy, she quickly shuffled over to the doors and opened them. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Oh no, I didn't forget about you. But I'm glad that you're learning how to walk still." Randy winked. "Are you off work now? I was wondering we could hang out a little."

"Um, I'm not sure. I think I have a few more minutes…"

"You're off, Erin!" Trish waved her good-bye.

Erin smiled at her boss. She always knew that Trish had ulterior motives whenever she encouraged her to do something she was unsure of. "And I guess I'm free right now."

Randy smiled. "Good. Are you able to hang out for a minute?"

"I would but I need to find out something first."

"What?"

"What is your name? You didn't tell me your name."

"Randy. My name is Randy Orton." He stuck out his name.

_That name sounds familiar. I wonder if he's connected with Orton Advertising. _"Hello, Randy Orton. I'm Erin Williams." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Erin Williams. Where would you like to go?"

"Well, you can walk me home. I live a few blocks away." She pointed west.

"I can do that. Let's go." Randy held out an arm for Erin to grab.

Erin grabbed Randy's arm and walked out of Caffeinated. As Randy walked her home, the pair got to know each other better. Randy learned that Erin was an art design major with an emphasis on graphic media. Her parents were still married and she had an older brother, Johnny, whom everyone called "Nitro" because of his love of fast cars.

Meanwhile, Erin learned that Randy was indeed, the son of the late Bob Orton. Randy talked briefly about running the company and about how difficult it has been since his father has passed because they were really close but he's trying his best to stay strong for the family. _What a sweetheart, _Erin thought.

Finally, after a short—but long—walk, Randy and Erin arrived at her home. "Well, this is me." Erin said.

"This is you." Randy replied. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again later this week?"

"To hang out?" Erin laughed.

Randy smiled. "No, a date. If you wanted to go out on a date with me this week?"

Erin was about to do cartwheels and a floor exercise that would have put gymnasts to shame. Instead, she kept her composure. "I love to."

"I'll call you later this week." Randy then kissed Erin's forehead and walked back towards downtown.

Once Randy was out of both eye and earshot, Erin did a little happy dance and rushed inside her home. She was smiling brightly and literally bouncing off the walls. All of six feet, lean muscular build and sandy blonde hair, Nitro was laughing at how "amazingly crackhead-ish" his sister was acting.

"What in the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"I got a date! I got a date!" Erin sang.

He folded his arms, unimpressed. "Which lucky loser is this one?"

Erin turned around, and stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Nobody you'll ever meet."

"Good." Nitro nodded. "I wouldn't want to kill the son of a…"

"Nitro." Their mother's voice echoed from the living room.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom." He turned his focus back to his little sister. "Be careful, alright?"

Erin gleefully nodded. "Yes, Drill Sergeant." She then raced upstairs and closed the door behind her.

Once she was in her bedroom, she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She barely knew who Randy was and what he was about but yet he was tattooed on her mind. He was so respectful, such a gentleman, and so easygoing. He made her feel totally comfortable and set her mind at ease. And the way that he kissed her forehead, a sweet gesture that made her weak in the knees. _I could totally marry that guy. _

But the skeptic inside Erin wasn't so sure. Burned from one too many relationships, she always knew when something didn't feel right. And with Randy, there was something; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_Why do I feel that there is a catch somewhere? _


	5. The Date

Several days flew by and before Erin knew it, it was Friday night. Her big date that she was prepping and planning all week for was finally here.

_And I have not a damn thing to wear._

Racing to the mall, she hit every single trendy store she could squeeze into her timeframe. Settling on a nice simple black dress and some matching stilettos, she hurried home to get ready. She only had about an hour to get ready and she needed to make most of her time.

Just when she putting the finishing touches on her face, she heard a doorbell. "Nitro, can you get that for me? It's my date." She yelled out to him.

_Perfect._ Nitro was anxiously awaiting the opportunity to give his sister's date a third degree grilling he'll never forget. Casually walking to the front door, Nitro opened it to see Randy Orton, in casual business wear, holding a single red rose.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Erin." Randy said.

"Yeah, I know who you are." Nitro nodded as he stepped aside to let Randy in.

"So you're the bastard that's taking out my little sister tonight?" Nitro asked as he walked up to Randy.

_What's it to you, trailer trash? _"Yes, I am."

"Well, I know my little sister and I know that she would never date someone unless she was absolutely positive about him. She's real big on trust." Nitro then picked up a baseball bat and began to examining it. "Real big."

Randy paid close attention to every minute action Nitro was making. His eyes bounced between him and the Louisville Slugger. "I got that, man. You don't have to worry about Erin, she's in good hands."

Nitro swung at an invisible pitch. "Good to know. Oh, and there's just one little thing."

"What's that?"

Nitro walked closer to Randy; the baseball bat, a tight and firm grip in his hands. "Erin leaves here a virgin, she returns a virgin. If anything happens tonight that results in me having to baby-sit nine months from now, and your ass isn't going to be virgin."

Just then, Erin walked downstairs. Randy's eyes deflected towards her attention. While her simple black dress was just that, it was far more to Randy. Erin wasn't spilling out of her dress, but she showed enough décolletage that made his lips water. Her brown locks were flowing against her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled. _Damn._

He walked towards her and caught a whiff her perfume. He recognized the scent to be Curve for Women. He wasn't a big fan of that particular fragrance but the way Erin wore it made him appreciate it a bit more.

"For you." Randy then handed Erin the rose.

Erin felt her heart jump. "Thank you, Randy." She then grabbed his arm and walked towards the front door. She turned around to address her brother. "Don't wait up."

"Oh you know I will." Nitro smirked.

Randy turned to face Nitro. "It was nice meeting you." _Like hell it was._

Nitro was unfazed. He mouthed to Randy, "She better be a virgin."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The driver drove Randy and Erin to Chops, an urban steakhouse owned by John. The restaurant had a classy mood to it as there were lit tables all over, a deep purple color on the walls, and a large aquarium that was center of the restaurant.

As Randy let Erin out of the limousine, he held her by her waist. He looked down at her and saw that she was clicking her fingernails together. He grabbed one of her hands and noticed the design of hot pink nail polish and black tips on the ends.

"Cute nails." He commented.

Erin sighed with relief. She wasn't sure about what Randy would think about the color. She didn't want to seem like some wild child, especially on the first date. "Thank you."

"I understand you're nervous and you should be. You're on a date with this guy you barely know and you're not sure if I'm psychotic or what-not." Randy laughed. "But I promise you that if you're not having fun, just say the word and I'll take you straight home." Randy then flashed his trademark smile.

Erin suddenly felt her nervousness quickly dissipating. "You know what? I think I'll have a great time tonight."

-------------------------------------------------

Once inside the restaurant, the pair were led to their booth. Randy and Erin briefly went over the menus and made small talk. When the server returned to take the order, Randy ordered for Erin, surprising her with his gentlemanly charm. Once the waiter left, Randy focused his attention to his date.

"So tell me about the mysterious Erin?" Randy asked as he took a sip of wine.

Erin shook her head, her brown locks slightly bouncing. "Nothing mysterious about me. What you see is what you get."

Randy nodded. "Fair enough. Do you have any secrets?"

_Who in the hell asks that on a first date? _"Um, do you?" Erin retorted.

_A multi-million dollar inheritance, for starters. _"We all do." He winked.

"Yes, we do." Erin smiled.

"Well, well, well, look who's here!" John greeted Randy at his table.

"Hey man, what's up? Erin, I would like you to meet this pathetic bastard I call my best friend, John Cena. He owns this dump." Randy teased.

John shook his head. "Don't listen to this bastard. He hasn't had his lobotomy yet. I'm John Cena and welcome to Chops. Whatever you want is on the house tonight because I know for damn sure Randy conveniently left his wallet at home!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, baby. He's been hitting those pipes hard."

"Yeah because you're my dealer." John smiled.

"Well, as much as I would love to watch this more, I think I need to go freshen up a bit. John, where is the ladies' room?" She asked.

"Straight over there, sweetheart." John pointed by the kitchen area.

Erin got up and went to the restroom and John waited until she was out of earshot to address his best friend privately.

"She's your date? Her? Healthy girl? The one that looks like she knows how to use her brain?" John asked.

"Why is it so hard to fathom that I can date someone who is not normally my type?" Randy asked.

"Probably because, uh, you never do." John replied. "Say, Erin…she's not The Girl, is she?"

"What if she is?"

"I hope you tell her. Chicks don't like it when you lie to them." John warned.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I have enough sense to tell her. But anyways, here she comes. I'll catch you later, man."

Erin returned to her table just as John was leaving. "You and your friend are too funny."

"He's my bro. We've been tight for the past ten years. We grew up together, went to school together. He's family." Randy said.

It was that moment that Erin really noticed how blue Randy's eyes were. It was almost as if they were shining alone in the dark restaurant. She felt herself staring at him. Randy, however, knew that Erin wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying and he couldn't say he wasn't bothered by her lack of attention. He was having a hard time focusing on not looking down at her chest.

Over dinner, the pair talked more about each other and various topics of conversation. As a surprise for her, Randy took Erin on a carriage ride around the city. With a blanket covering their waists, Randy held her tightly as they looked up at the stars.

"Ya know, Erin. I had a really good time tonight. You're a great girl." He said as she caressed her arms.

"Thank you, Randy. You're not too bad yourself there." She smiled.

"And I just wanted to say that it's nice to go out with a girl who's smart, funny, charming…."

Erin pulled away from Randy quickly, catching him by surprise. "I know you're trying to do the honorable thing and it's great and all, but just shut up and kiss me already."

Randy grabbed Erin's face and pulled her lips close to his. Not being forceful, he sucked gently on her bottom lip, savoring her sweet taste of cherry lip gloss. Randy slowly removed his fingers from her neck and lightly ran his lips over the skin. Erin let out a soft moan as he did. He continued to trace her skin with his lips until he couldn't take any more.

He then slowly parted his lips. His tongue began to run over the soft smooth skin. Erin again moaned and her arms came up from her sides to Randy's back. She ran them up his back and across his shoulders, finally holding the back of his neck, pulling him to her.

Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, Erin sighed as she rested her head on Randy's chest. They enjoyed a quiet carriage ride under the moonlight as they held each other. Everything was the way it should be. Or maybe not.

As much as he was enjoying the company that Erin was giving him, Randy also realized that he had very little time to make her Mrs. Orton. Knowing his mother was not going to budge on the deadline by no means and not about to settle for someone who was going to drive him batty, Randy had to think quickly.

As he rubbed his new girlfriend's bare arms, an ingenious plan came to mind. _Absolutely perfect. _"Say Erin…have you ever been to Vegas?"


	6. What Happens in Vegas

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate the reviews!_

_For the sake of realism, I'm finding it a bit of challenge to write the story within the confines of the T rating. With that being said, I need to ask if you, the reader, would still read the story if it were change to a M rating._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

A few days later….

Erin was working at Caffeinated. She was packaging coffee when Randy stopped by. While they have seen each other plenty since their date four days ago, Erin has been shy on giving Randy a firm answer about heading to Vegas. While she liked him a lot, she wasn't sure if spending a weekend with him 3000 miles away was a smart idea.

"Hey Boo." Randy greeted his girlfriend was a kiss.

"Hey Baby." She smiled.

"Any more thought on Vegas?" He asked hopefully.

Erin sighed. "Randy, it's not that I don't trust you or I don't want to spend a weekend with you, but I'm just not sure."

"Look, I just want to take you away for the weekend, just to spend some quality time with you. To show you that I'm not trying to get into your pants, I'll pay for your separate room and it can be down the hall from mine if you like. Erin, if I wanted nothing but sex from you, I certainly wouldn't fly you across the country to get it."

Erin had to admit that Randy made a point. If he wanted sex, he wouldn't want to spend money on flying her on a private jet and setting up in a separate room to get some. "Well, you gave me an offer I can't refuse, Mr. Orton."

Randy smiled. "Is that a yes, Boo?"

"It's a yes, Baby." Erin smiled back.

Randy looked at his watch. "It's three o'clock so I'll swing by your place around seven? Should that give you enough time to get ready?"

_Four hours? For Vegas? Are you kidding? _"Sure, it's enough time." Erin nodded.

Randy leaned over and kissed Erin's forehead. "Talk to you later, Boo." He then left Caffeinated.

Erin stood behind the counter as she watched her boyfriend leave. It was a good thing that Trish was standing behind her or she would've fallen backwards.

-------------------------------------------

After her shift was over, Erin went over to Torrid to get an idea of what she wanted to wear. While Randy has seen her slightly seductive in her clingy black dress, she wanted to 'wow' her boyfriend. She wanted to show him that she can be virginal and seductive, without being trashy.

She tried on various outfits and didn't like how any of them looked on her. One outfit made her look too easy; another covered her up a little too much. _Oh this is hopeless. _

The saleswoman knocked on Erin's dressing room. "Do you need any help, Miss?"

Erin opened the door in frustration. "Maybe you can help me. I'm about to go Vegas with my boyfriend and I need him to see me something other than the 'nice virgin' he's dating. But I don't want him to think, 'Hey, I can get into those pants', neither. Do you have any suggestions?"

The saleswoman looked at Erin. "I have an idea." She walked away and returned in a few minutes with a black halter dress. "Try this one."

Waiting a few minutes for Erin to try on the dress, the saleswoman knocked on her door. "Is there anything you need help with?"

Erin opened the door and smiled big. The dress stopped at mid-thigh and hugged her curves. It accentuated her assets and covered enough to where she was still classy. "It's a perfect fit!"

-----------------------------------------------------

At seven o'clock on the dot, Randy showed up on Erin's door. They were escorted to the airport and flew on Randy's private jet to Vegas. Once they had arrived at their hotel destination, The Palms, Randy gave Erin a key to her room.

"I'll meet you in about an hour, okay?" Randy said.

"Sure, an hour sounds good." Erin kissed him and headed to her room.

Once inside her hotel suite, Erin was amazed by what she saw. There was a king-sized bed in the center of the room and a small desk in the corner. The room had a nice entertainment center and a liquor cabinet that was beneath it. When she went into the bathroom, she was stunned by the size of it. There was marble tile floor and one of the biggest bathtubs she's ever seen in her life. _I could get used to this real quick._

After taking a relaxing bath with her Sweet Pea fragrance, Erin got dressed in her outfit for the night. She wore the black halter top she brought at Torrid and her stilettos. She completed her look with makeup and her long brown curly locks flowing against her shoulders.

Satisfied with her appearance, she headed to Randy's room. She knocked on Randy's door and noticed that it was slightly ajar. "Come in, Erin. It's open." Randy called out from the bathroom.

Erin walked into Randy's suite and sat down on the bed, waiting for her boyfriend. She briefly smelled the scent of Obsession permeating the suite. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Erin smiled. "Oh yes, I'm really excited! I can't wait."

Randy walked out of the bathroom, his dress shirt was partially open. "Me too….whoa."

If Erin was showing a little cleavage on their first date, she was proudly showing her assets to Randy in Vegas. The dress was showing how athletic and toned her legs were and not to mention giving plenty of eye candy. Randy couldn't stop staring at how well Erin filled out her dress, not to mention, her face was impeccable with red lipstick that was calling him to her attention. _Come here, Randy._

Meanwhile, Erin thought she was about to pass out. While she knew that Randy worked out on a daily basis, she never imagined how great the results were. His six-pack was ripped with muscles and his pectorals were glistening with concentrated baby oil. When he breathed in slightly, his chest rose and Erin felt herself gripping the sheets to regain her composure.

Randy walked over to Erin and kissed her hand. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

Erin looked at Randy and blushed. "If we don't leave now, we're not going to leave at all."

----------------------------------------------------

Randy took Erin to a nice restaurant for dinner and then the pair headed to Rain for some dancing. Rain was considered to be one of the hippest nightclubs in Vegas with rotating guest list that compromised of celebrities and athletes. Loosing up their mood, Randy and Erin downed shots of tequila and proceeded on with their night.

As they bumped and grinded to the heavy hip-hop beat of Rain, Erin's lips once again were attached to Randy's. They both were oblivious to other people dancing around them as played with each other's mouths. Randy taunted and teased his new girlfriend, yet still respected her. While he wanted her something fierce that night, he wasn't going to be disrespectful.

Feeling a little tired, Erin suggested that they headed back to the hotel suite and Randy agreed. As they made their way back to the elevator, Erin had a devious look in her eyes.

Randy looked at Erin, smirking. "What is that you had in mind?"

"Why don't we get married?" Erin laughed.

"Um, yeah. Sure, why not?" Randy played it off.

"I'm serious! We can get married and then get an annulment a few days later and pretend that we were of unsound mind or what-not." Erin said.

"Erin, we are not going to get married." Randy said until he realized what just came out of his mouth. _Wait a minute. If she wants to get married, who am I to stop her? _"On second thought, I think we should."

Digging up the local phone book, Erin and Randy found the nearest 24-hour wedding chapel in Vegas. Hailing a cab, they went to the Little White Chapel, home to Britney Spears' first wedding.

Filling out the required paperwork and paying the standard $55 fee, Erin and Randy waited for their turn to get married. There was a pawn shop that was conveniently located next to the chapel and Randy made a quick stop to purchase two simple platinum wedding bands.

Ten minutes later, as their turn was announced, Randy and Erin walked up to the minister, arm-in-arm. Erin, was clearly still drunk, was giggling the entire time as Randy had a continuous smirk on his face.

"And do you Erin Williams take Randy Orton to be your lawful husband?" The minister asked.

Erin shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The minister turned to Randy. "And do you Randy Orton take Erin Williams to be your lawful wife?"

Randy nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"May you exchange rings please?" The minister noted.

Erin, trying to keep still for a minute, exchanged wedding bands with Randy. "Wooooooooooo!"

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The minister proclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Erin's waist and pulled her close to him.

On the way back to the hotel room, the conversations between the newlyweds were filled of sexual desires and promises of unbridled passion. However, once they had entered the room, it became clear that none of that was going to take place. The moment they both stripped off their clothing and got into bed with each other, they passed out.

---------------------------------------------

Erin woke up the next morning to a monstrous hangover. She could barely open her eyes as the sunlight peeked through the shades. She attempted to lift up her head but she found it was impossible. Her head was in too much pain.

As she tried to at least regain her composure, she looked over to her right. She saw Randy sleeping. His nose was slightly scrunched up and he was sleeping peacefully. His lips were pursed together and Erin had to admit that Randy was a beautiful sight.

As she continued to watch him sleep, Erin's eyes trailed Randy's body. Once again, he was shirtless and the sheets were barely covering his waist. His pectorals were ripped and his six-pack shone. He was her Adonis straight out of fantasy.

Sitting up in bed, she ran a hand through her hair until she realized there was something different; something uniquely and strangely different. Feeling something was on her fingers, she put her hand in front of her face.

She was wearing a wedding band. She immediately looked at Randy's hand and saw that he had one to match. She then replayed the night's previous activities in her mind. She was beyond drunk and she remembered the suggestion that she and Randy got married.

_Oh no! What have I done? _


	7. This is Not Good

_Oh hell no!_

Erin erupted into laughter. _This is clearly a joke. _ She was giggling uncontrollably until she glanced over at the nightstand and saw the wedding certificate and photo. There was it was staring at her face. Erin was holding up the "peace" sign while Randy was standing behind her, holding her waist and a smirk on his face.

_Oh shit!_

Erin then remembered the conversation in the cab ride. She was sitting on Randy's lap and they were making out. He was feeling her up and she was gyrating against his crotch. They were practically having sex with both their bodies and their mouths as the dirty talk flowed between them.

"_I'm going to suck the skin off your dick when we get home." Erin teased._

"_Mmm…I'm going to fuck your legs numb." Randy taunted._

"Oh my God!" Erin screamed so loud that Randy jolted out of his sleep.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He asked.

"Randy! Do you remember what happened last night?" Erin said.

"Randy adjusted his eyes a little. "We went out, had some drinks…"He then looked at Erin. "And I'm guessing we had sex."

"Oh my God! Oh no, oh no, this can't be happening." Erin shook her head.

Randy started to become more alert to what was happening. "What's going on, Erin?"

"Randy, look at your left hand. Look at it." She said.

Randy briefly glanced down at his left hand and looked at Erin. "So? We got married…wait a minute." He looked at his left hand again and noticed the shiny platinum band staring at his face. While he was happy that he completed one part of the will portion, Erin's reaction was not making him too happy.

She was crouched over a little and she was trying very hard not to cry her eyes out. She looked over at Randy, clear worry in her eyes. She was afraid to ask him the question but she had to know for her own sanity. "Did we…you know…"

"Have sex?" Randy asked as Erin nodded. "I honestly don't remember." He briefly looked around to see if there were condom wrappers anywhere. "I don't think we did."

"Okay." Erin said, still very uncomfortable.

"Um, do you feel different?" He asked her.

"Different? What do you mean, different?"

"Well, do you feel different? After you had sex for the first time, there is a noticeable difference. Do you feel that way?"

Erin sat up in bed and put her arms around her knees. "Well, I don't feel different."

"Trust me, Erin. If something were to happen last night, there would be a noticeable difference." Randy assured her.

Erin hid underneath the covers. "I don't want you to see me."

"Erin, I saw you last night." _And damn if I didn't want to hit that…_

"I don't care! I don't want you to see me!" She said, still hiding underneath the sheets.

Randy nodded, understanding. "Okay, I understand." He then got up out of bed and searched for his clothing. Erin pulled the sheets down from her face just enough to see that Randy was still undressed. _Lord, he has the cutest ass. _

"Um, turn around." Randy caught her staring. "If I can't see you, you can't see me."

_Open mouth, insert foot. _ "Fine!" Erin covered herself up with the sheets again.

Randy smiled as he finished getting dressed. _She's really cute when she's mad. _ "I'm done now."

Erin escaped from the covers and sat up in bed a little. "Randy, what are we going to do? How am I going to explain this to my family?"

Randy sat next to her on the bed and held her right hand. "We have to deal with that when we get to New York, Boo. But worrying about it right now isn't going to help. We just need to get dressed, get some breakfast and we'll talk more on our way back."

Erin was happy that Randy was being so understanding but she was a little unnerved by his collected self. "Why are you not freaking out? Hello, this affects you too!"

Randy smiled. _Oh, I know it does. _"You didn't marry yourself last night, baby. Like I said, we can't freak out about this now. I'm a little unsure about what happened last night just as much as you are. But we need to stay focused and not worry so much about what happened. We can't do anything about it now anyways, Boo." He then caressed one of her cheeks.

Erin sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and bring back some coffee. Shower and get dressed and we'll talk some more." He then kissed her forehead and left the room.

Erin smiled as she thought about what had transpired. Her new husband calmed her nerves and she felt a little better about the situation, especially since she realized that she was still a virgin. But the little skeptic inside her wasn't so convinced.

_Why am I feeling that there's more to this than what I'm realizing?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast and a nice one-on-one chat, Erin and Randy decided it was best that they headed back to New York as soon as possible. Once on the plane, Erin's mood changed for the worst again.

She was staring out the windows and her cheeks were stained with dried tears as she thought about what her family would think about her impulse marriage. Her parents instilled values in her that marriage was something sacred, something that was cherished. And she shot those values straight to hell during a ten minute ceremony.

Randy looked over and grabbed Erin's right hand. He hated to see her so upset. "Boo, everything is going to be okay. We'll talk with our parents and tell them what happened. You can't worry about this, baby. Nothing bad has happened yet."

"Yet?" Erin faced her boyfriend.

Randy sighed in frustration. "You know what I mean, Erin. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How are you so sure about that? You have nothing to lose in this. I have my reputation!"

"And like my reputation isn't going to falter, neither? I'm so sure that my business partners are going to love to hear about the 'kid' who just up and got married one weekend."

Erin slightly frowned and then faced the clouds again. "Well, you still have nothing to lose in all of this."

_Wanna bet? _"Erin, listen to me. What we did—as exciting as it was—was very irrational on both parts. No one is at fault here. But worrying about what's going to come next isn't going to help matters, Boo. We need to stay as calm and collected, alright? We're in this together."

"I guess so." Erin said as she tried to smile. "We're in this together."

Randy softly kissed his wife's lips. "Trust me, Boo. Everything is going to be fine."

Everything was going to be fine, alright. Once the jet touched down in New York, Erin and Randy watched in horror as they saw the hordes of media and their families awaiting their presence at the airport. Nitro was waiting with a baseball bat that was wrapped with a bow.


	8. Introducing Mrs Randy Orton

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…this is not good." Randy muttered as the plane stopped. He stared out of the window and saw at least a dozen news and various media organizations. All of the major networks and even MTV has picked up on the story. _Just fucking great. _

Meanwhile, Erin was far from happy. She was terrified when she saw the massive crowd. She scanned her parents faces, and she saw the emotionless expressions they had. She glanced over to Nitro and she could make out exactly what he was saying while his hands gripped the bat.

_That motherfucker…I'm going to kick his playboy candy ass…that's MY little sister he took advantage of…I hope he enjoyed that last lay because it's the last one he's going to ever have…_

"Oh boy." Erin sighed as she sunk down into her chair.

"Erin, just stay calm. We'll figure something out." Randy said.

"Do you not see what is outside?" Erin yelled. "How are we going to figure this one out, genius?"

"Calm down, Erin. I just need to make some calls and see what's going on." Randy dialed John on his cell phone.

"Man, what in the hell did you do?" John asked.

"Nevermind that. How in the hell did all the media found out?"

"Someone at the chapel recognized you and leaked the story to CNN and well, everybody and their momma picked up on it."

"Shit." Randy muttered.

"Do you plan on getting out of the plane anytime soon? You need to deal with this at some point, genius."

"I'm getting out."

"Oh, just out of curiosity, you did inform Erin about the will, right?" John inquired.

"I can't talk about that now, man. I need to go face the press." Randy said before he hung up.

John flipped up his cell phone and awaited Randy's presence. _That dumb-ass didn't let her know, I just know it. _

Meanwhile, Erin was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. On the inside she was freaking out but she figured she might as well look presentable in front of the world. Randy looked over to his wife. She looked amazingly beautiful in a simple black sweater and flare jeans. Her hair was up in a bun and her blue eyes sparkled.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

Erin glanced over at her husband and shook her head. "Wrong question, Orton."

Randy rolled his eyes and conceded it wasn't a bright question. "Okay, are you ready to face the press?"

Erin finished putting on her cherry lip gloss and smacked her lips. "I'm ready."

"Just one second." Randy sneaked in a kiss. He sucked on Erin's lips gently, tasting her gloss and playing with her tongue just a little. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Erin laughed as she wiped the gloss from Randy's lips. "Are you now?"

Randy smiled as he stood up and held his hand out for his wife to grab. "Boo, I'm an Orton. We're always ready."

------------------------------------------------------

With security present, Erin and Randy finally stepped out of the small jet. For security, Erin grabbed Randy's arm and walked past the flooded media presence. Lightbulbs were flashing and questions were rampant. Erin immediately felt dizzy trying to keep her sanity while trying to ignore the persistent questions.

"_Erin, how does it feel to be married to one of the country's most eligible bachelors?"_

"_Mrs. Orton, do you plan to work at Orton Advertising?"_

"_Miss, how long have you and Randy been dating before you got married?"_

"Is this what I have to get used to?" Erin mumbled.

Randy looked down at his wife. "Unfortunately, yes."

Erin shrugged. "Well, I guess there goes me shopping at Wal-Mart."

Erin and Randy were quickly escorted to a waiting limo. Once inside, they were greeted by Erin's parents, Kate and Henry; Nitro, and Marie.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Randy said as he sat down.

There was complete silence in the limo. Kate was staring out of the windows with her right hand clasped by her mouth. Henry was staring at Randy and Nitro was stroking the baseball bat and mouthing, "I'm going to kill you, Orton."

Marie broke the tension. "So other than the obvious feeling, is anyone hungry? We're having lunch at my place."

"We're not hungry." Henry said.

"I think you should eat, something, Mr. Williams. After all, if we all have a nice talk it could smooth out any rough edges." Marie suggested.

Kate nudged Henry. "We'll have lunch, Mrs. Orton."

"Please, call me Marie." She smiled. She glanced over to her son, who was trying in vain to avoid his mother. "Randall, are you going to introduce me to your new wife?"

Randy slightly groaned. "Mother, this is Erin. Erin, this is my mother, Marie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Orton." Erin smiled.

"Please call me Marie, Erin. You're family now." Marie smiled.

Nitro groaned as he gripped the baseball bat tighter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Over lunch, all members of the Orton and Williams' clan had a nice cordial lunch. Because of the improv wedding, Erin's parents agreed with Marie that she needed to live with Randy. Erin began to protest but she couldn't argue. She was indeed a wife now.

After lunch, Marie, Kate, Henry, and Marie had a private lunch. Nitro and Randy had some alone one-to-one time. Randy sensed the tension from Nitro and he needed to smooth things over as quickly as possible. The men walked at a comfortable distance from each other as they trailed the palatial estate.

"So how did you get the name Nitro?" Randy asked.

"My given name is Johnny. Everyone calls me Nitro because I fix up cars and sometimes race them. It's how I make a living." Nitro said as he looked at the scenery. "Pays pretty well."

"Good." Randy had an idea. "I have some cars I want to show you."

Randy led Nitro to a multi-car garage. There were a bevy of luxury cars, including a Maserati, Mercedes McClaren, BMW 325, and a Lexus sports car.

"Sweet rides, man." Nitro said as his grew wide.

Randy felt a little more at ease. He found a way he could get "in" with Nitro. "Thanks. They're my pride and joy."

"Can I take one for a ride?" Nitro asked.

Randy slightly panicked. He never let anyone drive his cars, including John and they've been best friends for years. But Randy knew that if he didn't let Nitro drive his car, there was going to be hell to pay in more ways than one. "Um, sure. Which one do you want to drive?"

Nitro scanned the cars briefly. "That one." He pointed to the Maserati.

Randy grimaced as he got out the keys to the Maserati and handed them to Nitro. "Here ya go."

"Let's take a ride, Orton. I'm starting to like you a lot more already." Nitro smiled as he got into the driver's seat.

For most of the car ride around the city, Nitro was taking it easy, much to Randy's delight. They were having nice conversation and the tension disappeared. As they were heading their way back to Randy's house, the mood changed.

"Well, Orton, I must say that I'm glad we got to know each other. My little sister is very special to me." Nitro said as he stepped harder on the gas pedal. "Very, very special."

Randy was getting a little nervous as he saw that Nitro was climbing 100 mph on the speedometer. "Yes, she is."

"And she values her virginity and trust in people. A lot of guys have tried to take advantage of her and she was used." Nitro then shifted his view towards Randy. "And she was heartbroken."

Randy was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he saw that Nitro's speed was now topping 120. "I understand, man. Really I do."

Nitro nodded. "Good to know." He then suddenly slammed on the brakes. His view never leaving Randy's face. "Because if anything happens to my baby sister's heart, this car ride won't be shit in comparison to what I'm going to do to you."

-------------------------------

Later that night, Erin tried to get comfortable in her temporarily bed. The last 48 hours have been a mind-blowing, body-numbing experience. She felt elation, anger, frustration, sadness, and above all, disappointment. Yet, she felt alone. Not wanting to be alone for the night, she got out of bed and went to Randy's room.

"Randy?" She asked as she knocked on his door.

Randy answered the door. He was wearing a smile and pajama bottoms. "Hey Boo. What's wrong?"

_Hmm…I can get used to seeing you like that for the rest of my life. _"I can't sleep. Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, baby." Randy let the door open so Erin could enter his room.

Once Erin stepped inside Randy's room, she was amazed by what she saw. A plasma TV was hanging on the wall. A king-size four-post bed was in the center of the room and a small sofa that was in the far corner. There was soft lighting and an aroma of jasmine permeated the room.

"Wow." Erin said.

Randy shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

"Randy, your bedroom is bigger than my parents' house!" Erin exclaimed.

Randy smiled. He loved how everything was new to Erin and she wasn't so pretentious like his other dates. "Thank you. Now, we don't have to sleep in the same bed if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to do that?" Erin asked.

"I was just checking. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He said.

"Randy, after today, I can only become more comfortable now." Erin said as she slipped into bed.

Randy got in other side of the bed and faced his new wife. He caressed her face. "Boo, we'll get through this, okay? This is a small thing."

Erin breathed and nodded slightly. "I know, baby. It's just…"

Randy silenced Erin with a kiss. "Shh…we need to rest, Boo."

Erin felt an arousal that was beyond comprehension. She was lying in bed next to one beautiful specimen of a man and he was her husband. "No, we don't." Erin pulled Randy on top of her.


	9. Absolutely Positive

Randy looked down at his new bride. While he's wanted to sleep with Erin pretty much since Vegas, he also remembered they both were wasted beyond recognition. He's slightly glad that nothing happened on their wedding night for the sole purpose of Erin's virginity. He would've felt guilty as hell if her first time was on a drunken binge and couldn't remember any of it.

But tonight was clearly different. She was in heat and her body was in serious need. _Who am I to argue if this is what she wants?_

The pair began kissing as their mouths explored each other. As the kissing became more engrossed, Randy's hands began to wander Erin's body. And she wasn't about to stop him, neither. He played with her breasts through her bra top, making circular motions with her nipples and hardening them. He caressed her waist and smoothed his hands up her thighs.

Meanwhile, Erin felt her body was ablaze. She's made out with prior boyfriends but nothing ever went past just kissing. Now a man that she married to was touching areas of her body that she didn't know she could get pleasure from. Randy trailed his fingers up her thighs and she silently begged for him to go further.

Too bad Marie didn't. "Randy, is Erin with you?" She said as she knocked his door.

Randy groaned as he pulled away from Erin's lips. "I'll get rid of her, Baby." He then faced his bedroom door. "Not now, Mother. I'm busy."

Marie kept knocking. "Where's Erin? I didn't see her in her room."

Randy grew incredibly frustrated. "I said not now, Mother."

"Well, maybe we should go look for her. This is a big house."

Erin looked up at Randy. "Go talk to her, Randy. She's not going to leave until she finds out where I am."

Randy gave Erin a disbelieving look. "Oh, I know you're not trying to stop what we have going on here."

Marie kept knocking on the door. "Randy, are you coming to the door or do I need to go into your room myself?"

Erin shot Randy a smirk. "And why wouldn't I stop this?"

Randy groaned and rolled off Erin. He shuffled over to his bedroom door and stood behind it so his mother wouldn't see his growing erection. "She's in here, Mother." He said as he opened the door.

Marie smiled. "It gets cold in here quickly. Is she comfortable? Does she have enough heat?"

_Oh she has enough heat alright. _"Yes, she's fine, Mother. She is. Goodnight." Randy began closing the door.

Marie put her hand up and nudged the door back open. "Not yet. Tell Erin that the first thing tomorrow morning, I want us to spend some quality mother-daughter bonding. She's an Orton now so she needs to know about the business."

"Okay, Mother. I got it." Randy said as he began to close the door again.

Marie nudged the door back open. "I'm not finished, Randall. Tell her that I'm going to get her own account set up at the same stores I frequent. I want her to have the style and grace of an Orton."

Randy nodded. "Okay, I got it." He breathed in frustration. "Anything else?"

Marie shook her head and smiled. "That is all, Randall. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, Mother?"

Marie beckoned Randy to come closer to her face. "No grandbabies tonight, okay?" She then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Randall." She left for her bedroom.

Randy froze at his bedroom door and felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. _I so have to get my own place. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Erin was looking at Randy's face as he crawled back into bed. "What did you mother want?"

"Um, um…"Randy was trying to regain his focus. "She wanted you and her to have a meeting of sorts. She's going to talk to you about the business and she's going to get you set up on the same shopping accounts."

"Shopping accounts?"

"Yeah, ya know…Chanel, Saks Fifth Avenue, Louis Vuitton, Gucci."

"That's nice, but I don't wear all of that. Now if she can get me an account at Torrid…."

"Boo, I know this and you know this. But does it matter to my mother?" Randy shook his head. "No and it won't."

"Well, who cares about all of that, anyways…" Erin then rolled over and trailed her fingers down Randy's six-pack. "We were in the middle of doing something quite important."

Randy suddenly remembered his mother's warning. _No grandbabies tonight, okay?_ "Um, I'm not sure if we should, Boo."

"Why? Is it because I'm a virgin?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not sure if I can…"

"Perform?" Erin said blatantly.

"That's one way of saying it."

"Randy, I'm just as nervous as you are. You've been with how many women? I've never been with anyone. Don't you think I'll have some performance anxiety?"

Randy caressed his wife's face. He wanted her but he had to make sure that she wanted him. Her body was obviously begging for him but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. "Are you sure? I mean, this is your first time and all?"

Erin got out of bed. Against the subtle lighting of the bedroom, she pulled the nightgown over her head and exposed her bare breasts. She then slowly pulled down her underwear and stepped out of them. "I've never done this for anyone, Randy. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be standing like this right now."

Randy drank in his wife's beauty. She was stunning against the soft lighting. Her blue eyes stood out and her auburn hair flowed against her shoulders. Her curvaceous body drew him in and it was only a matter of time before their bodies became one.

And she trusted him. She was completely naked, asking him in not so many words to take her. She made the conscious decision to choose him as her first and he was not about to turn her away.

He got out of bed and took off his pajama bottoms. Slightly erect, he walked over to Erin and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and softly kissed her lips. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because I don't think I'll be able to stop if we start."

Erin took one of Randy's hands and led him to the bed. She laid down and pulled him on top of her. "Randy, I couldn't be surer of something right now."


	10. A New Day, A New Woman

_Author's Note: While this chapter doesn't contain strong sexual content…oh hell…who am I fooling? But just to let you know (especially for those who have been following my work for a while), this isn't my typical sexy chapter. As a matter of fact, this is a lesson to all the virgins out there. _

_------------------------------------------_

Randy kissed all over his wife's body, touching her in the most intimate spots. He moved a hand down to her opening and found that she was eager for him. Her body slightly arched off the bed as Randy gently played with her.

"Tell me when to stop." He whispered while he sucked on her breasts.

"That'll never happen." She replied.

Randy spent much of his time focused on his new bride, making sure she was comfortable. Per Erin's request, he slipped a condom on and situated himself between her legs before he entered her. Kissing her gently, Randy slowly nudged himself inside her. Erin's face froze in sharp pain and a gasp drew from her mouth.

It was the most excruciating pain she's ever felt. Yet, it was the most beautiful ting she's ever experienced. Erin wiped tears from her eyes, she bit down on her lower lip as Randy continued to move inside her. He stopped occasionally to see if she was okay and Erin told him to continue. She needed him to stop but she didn't want him too.

Meanwhile, the lovemaking was no better on Randy's end. From a male's point of view, a virgin wasn't the most pleasant thing to experience. Because she had never had sex before, her muscles were tighter than normal and no pleasure was created. Randy felt restricted and highly uncomfortable at times. But he didn't want to stop unless she told him too.

As he continued to move inside her, Randy looked down at Erin's face. Her eyes were closed tightly and tears were running down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to prevent any screaming and her acrylic nails were causing welts in his back. After fifteen minutes, Randy got off Erin and disposed of the condom.

"I can't do this, Boo. You're in too much pain." He said as he got back into bed.

Erin wiped her cheeks. "It's okay, Randy. I can continue."

"No, Erin, it hurts you too much." Randy said as he caressed her face.

Erin turned from Randy's face, her back facing him. "It's because I'm a bad lay, isn't it?"

"No, no, Boo. It's your first time. Everyone sucks during their first time."

Erin sharply turned around to face Randy again. "Thanks, asshole."

Randy sighed in frustration. "You know what I meant, Erin. The first time for anyone isn't the greatest. Don't worry about it. It'll get easier the next time we have sex."

Erin bowed her head. "I guess."

Randy lifted Erin's face to his view. "Hey, honey. My first time wasn't the greatest either! I didn't know where to find the clitoris."

Erin's jaw dropped. "What? What do you mean you couldn't find it? I am a virgin and I know where it is!"

Randy moved closer to her. "You're not a virgin, anymore, Boo."

Erin smiled as she realized that she officially became a woman. "No, I'm not."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Erin woke up to a missing Randy in bed. As she adjusted her vision, she finally realized what had happened the night before. Despite how uncomfortable the lovemaking was, she didn't regret giving her virginity to her husband. _My husband! _Erin beamed. _I had sex with my husband! _

Randy walked into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray with a single yellow rose. "Good morning, Baby."

"Good morning, Honey." Erin sat up as Randy placed the tray by her waist.

Randy kissed Erin's lips and smiled at her. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well. You?"

"I slept pretty well." Randy said as he placed a napkin on Erin's waist. "About last night…if you don't want to have sex for a while, I understand."

Erin shook her head. "No, I just need to get used to having sex. It's a new experience for me and I just need to adjust." _Especially to your size. _

Randy nodded. "Well, let me know if I can help you." He winked at her. "It's me for me to head off to work now, Boo. I'll see you around four." He then kissed her forehead. "Have a good day, baby."

"Bye, Honey." Erin smiled as she watched Randy leave.

As she ate her breakfast, she thought about how nice and generous Randy has been to her—especially with the entire media circus surrounding their relationship. _I guess it's time for me to be just as generous to him. _

----------------------------------------

Later that morning, Marie showed Erin around the palatial estate. There were the six bedrooms and seven bathrooms; maid's quarters, two kitchens, a swimming pool with sauna, a weight room, and a small movie theater. As Erin walked around, she was amazed at the extravagance and elegance that was prominently displayed in the Orton home. _I guess I can get used to this. _

Over tea time, Marie took the opportunity to address her new daughter-in-law. "Erin, dear. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Erin quickly swallowed a bite of her chicken salad sandwich. _She didn't hear us last night, did she?_ "Yes, Marie?"

"I know you're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions but I feel it's time that you changed careers."

"Yes?"

"I want you to work at Orton Advertising. You're an Orton now so it would make perfect sense for you to work there. You can work around your school schedule and plus, it'll give more real world experience."

Erin was amazed. She's wanted to work for a major advertising firm since she's entered college and now the opportunity was practically given to her. But she loved working at Caffeinated. It has been her home away from home for three years and she couldn't see giving it up that easily.

"I don't know, Marie. I really love my job."

"Oh and did I mention that you can work weekends—alongside Randy?" Marie smiled.

_Hmm…work weekends with my fine new husband or work weekends listening to Stacy bitch and moan? _"I'll take the job. When do I start?" Erin asked.

-------------------------------------------

Shortly after her tea time with Marie, Erin went to Caffeinated to officially resign from her job. Still weary from the attention she received when she stepped out of the plane, Erin put on some dark glasses and a hoodie so no one would recognize her. As she entered the shop, she could see the place was packed with customers. _It's never been this busy. _

"Erin, sweetie!" Trish walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing here? There are tons of paparazzi still stalking this place!"

Erin frowned. "Paparazzi? Why? What for?"

"Silly girl! They want to see the place that you worked! Every day they've been coming in here asking about you, what you do, where you're studying. I would complain, but our revenue has nearly tripled since the story broke! I've been directing them away from Stacy, though. She's just a little too eager for the cameras." Trish laughed.

Erin smiled. "Well, she is an attention-whore."

"That, she is. Well, come to my office. I'm sure there's a lot you want to discuss with me. And especially about your new husband!" Trish clamored.

Erin followed Trish to her office and they closed the door behind her. Making sure no one could hear the conversation. Trish turned up the radio and her and Erin talked quietly over the booming bass line. Although Trish was sad that Erin was leaving Caffeinated, she wasn't too surprised. The coffee shop became a media playground and she was going to suggest to Erin that she resign so things didn't become too uncomfortable.

"So what else did you want to talk to me about?" Trish asked.

"Um, um, girl stuff." Erin shrugged.

"Okay, what girl stuff?" Trish asked.

"Um, something happened the other night between with me and Randy." Erin hesitantly said.

"Yeah, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Something **happened.**" Erin emphasized.

Trish was confused. "What? I'm not following? What? Oh, oh…ohhhhhhhhh." She finally realized what Erin was referring to.

"Yeah, something happened, Trish."

"Well, how do you feel? Are you okay?" Trish asked.

"Different, I feel different. Like I don't feel like a brand-new woman but I don't feel like a little girl anymore, either. I just feel different."

"Well, you don't need to tell me that the first time is the worst, but trust me it does get better." Trish held Erin's hand. "So size-wise, how is he?"

"I don't know. He's average, I guess."

Trish pulled out a ruler out of her desk. "Well, let's see."

Erin studied the ruler. "Well, he's definitely not six inches…seven…no…eight….hm….I think he's around nine."

Trish nearly fell off her chair. "Well, the legend is true." She muttered.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Uh, uh…nevermind." Trish shook her head. "Are you practicing yoga?"

"I should." Erin said. "Trish, I don't know what to do! I'll have to become a better lover to him. He's so experienced and he's married to me! Do you have any suggestions?"

Trish looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Erin was going through. Her face was confused and she was clearly distraught. But only one suggestion came to mind that was perfect for Erin and her dilemma.

"Watch porn."


	11. Time for a Quiz

All day, Erin has been on Randy's mind. He tried to concentrate on the deals ahead of him, but the visual of his wife stripping herself naked was in his thoughts. He estimated that her cup size was a C. She was curvy, had a little bit of tummy, but had a blatant sexuality that was hungry for more.

She wasn't ashamed of her figure and her confidence was sexy. He couldn't get over how sexy she was. Her eyes were full of want and need that wasn't remnant of his past conquests. _And she chose me. She freakin' chose me. _ Erin could've been with any guy that she wanted, yet Randy was only in her thoughts.

Too bad Randy's thoughts were nowhere near the conversation he was supposed to have with John. As John went on and on about the overtime game between Connecticut and Washington, Randy just nodded and stared past him.

"Are you fucking here now?" He asked.

Randy shook his head. "What?"

John smirked. "Alright, man. What's going on? You haven't said one coherent thing all hour—which isn't too different from how you usually are. What is up, bro?"

"Erin gave it up last night." Randy blurted.

John's jaw dropped just slightly. "Now one more time with just a bit more class."

Randy sunk in his chair. "We made love last night. It wasn't the most pleasant experience for either one of us. But man, I don't know…like she gave me something that she can't ever give to another man."

"Now was this before or after you told her about the will?"

Randy had a puzzled look on his face. "Will?"

"Yeah, that little thing that encouraged you to marry her?"

"Last night wasn't a good time to tell Boo. What am I going to do? Stop in the middle of fucking her and say, 'Oh, by the way…'?"

John rolled his eyes. "And no matter how smart you are in business, you are completely relationship retarded."

"I'm going to tell Boo about the will." Randy then started mumbling. "Eventually."

John looked at his watch. "And I do believe I just hit my dumb-ass quota for the day." He then got up. "I'll catch ya' later."

"Alright, bro." Randy replied.

John turned around. "Dude, you seriously need to tell her about the will before she finds out from somebody else."

"I will, I will." Randy assured. _Five years from now. _

As John left, Randy's thoughts once again focused back to his wife. They have been together for about ten days and married for two. He had to tell her about the will at some point, but when was a good time?

Everything has happened so quickly, Randy couldn't possibly tell her now.

Letting Erin know about the will had to wait. And it was going to wait until Randy was damn good and ready to tell her—whenever the hell that would be.

------------------------------------------------

After leaving Orton Advertising, Randy drove home to find his mother's car gone. _She must be at tea-thing that she always does._ As he entered the house, he called for Erin and there was no response. _Hmm, Mother must've connived Erin into going with her. _

As Randy approached his bedroom, the sounds of moaning and grunting filled the hallway. Listening in closely for a brief moment, he determined that Erin was in their bedroom—with another man. _Oh, what the…._ Randy walked hastily into his bedroom to find his wife on the bed—watching a porn.

"Boo, what are you doing?"

Erin was wearing glasses, had her hair in a bun and wearing sweats. Her legs were crossed and she was studying the screen as she quickly jotted down notes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying."

Randy slipped off his shoes and joined Erin on the bed. He was intrigued that his new wife enjoyed porn. "So…did you learn anything?"

Erin flipped through the pages of her notebook. Randy's jaw dropped as he saw pages completely filled with writing. He glanced over Erin's shoulder and began reading aloud. "Make…sure…you…suck…nice…and…"

Erin quickly closed her notebook in embarrassment. "Randy!" She blushed.

He smiled. "There's nothing wrong with showing me what you've learned, Boo."

"Well, I'm still studying." Erin pointed towards the screen. "Oh, and by the way." She picked up a bag and handed it to him. "The guys at the shop said that your order came in."

Randy felt his cheeks were on fire as he took the bag away from Erin and placed on the floor. "Um, did you look inside the bag?"

Erin shook her head. "Of course I didn't."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Bullshit, I did!" Erin laughed. "Mr. Titty-Titty Bang Bang. And what else was in there? Taste These Balls?"

Randy needed to get the heat off him. "So what's the title of this one?"

Erin flipped over the DVD case. "Pussy Sales. It's about a used car saleswoman taking over a lot."

Randy nodded. "Interesting title. How's the porn?"

"Meh. You can watch it with me if you like. It's almost done."

_Watching porn with my wife? Oh hell yes. _ "Sure, I would love too."

As the pair watched more porn, Randy moved closer to his wife on the bed. His slacks were tightening up in one area and he felt the urge to rip off his wife's clothing. But Erin wasn't giving in. Her eyes were focused on the female lead riding her male counterpart. "This is such a horrible movie." She commented.

Randy looked at his wife in amazement. The porn was having no affect on her while he thought he was about to lose his mind. "What?"

Erin pointed towards the screen again. "She's such a bad actress. Her lines are choppy, she's trying to be this dominant car saleswoman but she can't even say her lines right."

"Boo, porn stars are not known for their acting." Randy commented.

Erin shrugged. "Whatever. If I was doing a porn, I would at least study my lines!"

Randy laughed at Erin's naiveté. It was refreshing for him to be around someone who wasn't aloof about everything but still appreciated new things.

Erin smiled at her husband. "Well, wouldn't you study your lines?"

Randy smiled back at her. "There is something I would love to study right now."

Erin giggled. "Randy…"

He turned off the TV and kissed her neck. "It's time for a pop quiz. No cheating, no notes, and no time limit."

She sighed as her body heat was responding more to her husband's touch than a porn on a flat-screen TV. "And what if I fail?"

Randy laid back on the bed and pulled Erin on top of him. "Then I guess you have to re-take the test until you pass."


	12. McDonald's, Art, and Yogurt

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the reviews. This story has shocked me with how popular it has become. I sincerely appreciate all of the reviews! Thank you! Thank you!_

_This chapter contains strong sexual content. _

----------------------------------------------

Randy was floating. Higher than any drug that he's ever taken. More twisted than any alcohol that he has consumed. His eyes were rolled back to his head. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He was in heaven.

Erin climbed back up to Randy's chest and rested her head. "So did I pass, professor?"

Randy was trying to recover from one of the best blow jobs he's ever had. Erin claimed that she's never done it before and he believed her. But her mouth was nothing short of professional and experienced. The way she rolled her tongue up and down his shaft was equivalent to a Jenna Jameson fantasy. "I love porn. Porn is great. I'm going to buy you some more porn."

Erin giggled. "Did you enjoy yourself, Orton?"

Randy nodded. "Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh hell yeah." He looked down at Erin. "Did you? Be honest now."

"Well, the first time last night really, really sucked. I mean, that really sucked…"

Randy immediately felt small. "Okay, Boo. I get it."

Erin rubbed his chest in reassurance. "But the second time today was better. And the third time was pretty good. But that last one, wow. Wow."

Randy smirked as he rubbed his wife's shoulders. "Oh yeah. That was awesome."

Erin turned on her stomach and faced her husband. "Thank you."

Randy looked at his wife, confused. "Are you thanking me for fu…"

Erin covered his mouth with her hand. "No, I'm not. I'm thanking you for being so generous and patient with me."

Randy took her hand off his mouth and quickly kissed her. "You're my wife, Boo. I'm learning this with you."

Erin smiled. "But you're so much more experienced than me, Randy."

"But this is a new experience for me as well, Boo." He reassured her. "We're in this together."

Erin scrunched her nose at her husband. "That was cheesy, Orton."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was."

She sat up in bed. "I'm hungry. Let's have some dinner."

"I'm not that hungry." Randy stroked Erin's back with his index finger. "I've been eating all afternoon."

"Randy!" She blushed.

He sat up and kissed her shoulder. "Mmm…I can go for another round."

"Mm, I could too." She said, turning to face him. "After we eat dinner."

Randy sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

Erin thought about her options. There were tons of restaurants in New York and there were no shortage of selection. She wasn't in the mood to go out after her marathon sex sessions but wasn't sure exactly what she wanted. Then her cravings kicked in. "McDonald's."

"McDonald's? McDonald's, Boo? Baby, John has better burgers at any of his restaurants than the crap at McDonald's."

"But it's what I'm craving, Baby."

"Well, what do you like there?"

"Number two value meal!" Erin said excitedly. "Two cheeseburgers, fries and a Coke!"

Randy laughed at Erin's overexcitement. "Sounds like someone hasn't had it in awhile."

"Yes, and I'm starving, so go!" She playfully pushed him out of bed.

Erin watched her husband get out of bed and began to put on his clothing. His body still glistened from the sex sessions and she was turned on again. "Orton, wait."

Randy zipped up his jeans and turned around. "Yes, Boo?"

"Come here for a minute." She beckoned him towards the bed.

Randy walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her. Erin then moved behind his back and began to trail his tattoo with her tongue, tasting him. Randy felt himself building an erection in his jeans. "I thought you were hungry?" He moaned.

"Meh, food can wait." Erin replied as she pulled Randy back on the bed with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Marie planned a day for all three of them to spend some quality time together at the local art gallery. As a lover of art, Erin readily accepted the invitation—much to Randy's chagrin. It wasn't he hated art, but he would rather spend a morning in bed contemplating how many different ways he could make Erin scream his name than to look at some Crayola drawings on the wall. _This is bullshit, he thought. _

Erin and Marie were bonding as they walked throughout the gallery. Marie was explaining the history behind every piece and Erin intently listened. They both were engrossed in conversation, completely ignoring Randy. And he wasn't complaining about not being a part of the group, so to speak.

While he was happy that his wife and mother were bonding, he was bored out of his mind. He has been to the art gallery several times and practically had the pieces memorized. All he kept thinking was how much he could be at home watching the Final Four. _This sucks. I could be at home watching the game…I could be at the office, going over paperwork….I could be at home fucking my wife….hey, I could be at home fucking my wife. _Randy had an ingenious idea as he eyed his wife's attire of a short skirt, heels and a form fitting top. He strolled over to Erin and stood behind her.

She felt Randy's presence behind her but was too busy focused on the piece in front of her. "This is such an amazing piece."

"It is." Randy leaned forward and brushed his lips against her right earlobe. "But you know what's amazing? The way you rode me last night; that was fucking amazing!"

"Uh, uh, uh." Erin felt the nice and cool temperature of the art gallery becoming hot.

Randy was intrigued. _Ooh, my wife likes it when I talk dirty._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her. "Mmm...you feel so good, Boo. I can't wait until we get home."

"I can!" Erin quickly walked from Randy and joined his mother looking at another piece.

"What do you think of this piece, Erin?" Marie asked as she admired another artifact.

Erin grinned. "It's highly emotional. The imagery is just beautiful."

Marie nodded. "I agree. Isn't it just incredible?"

Randy seized his opportunity and once again whispered in his wife's ear. "How tight you felt on my cock was incredible, Boo."

"Uh, yeah, this piece is incredible, Marie!" Erin practically shouted. "I can see how this piece would look great in the living room!"

Randy smirked. "You sprawled out on the floor would look great in the living room."

"Will you go over there?" She pointed to a far corner.

Marie looked down at her watch. "My goodness, look at the time. I'm going to be late to my women's meeting. I need to cut this short, kids. Is that okay?"

Randy rubbed Erin's shoulder. "That would be just fine, Mother."

Erin scowled at Randy. "Um hmm. Great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The driver dropped off Erin and Randy at the mansion while Marie headed off to her women's meeting. Erin made a bee-line to the kitchen and scanned the refrigerator up and down.

"Hmm…what can I eat?" Erin said as she looked at her options.

Randy stood behind her, holding onto her waist. "I know what I can eat, Boo."

Erin took out a bowl of yogurt. "Yeah, this." She grabbed a spoon and headed to the living room.

Randy watched his wife eat the strawberry yogurt, slow and methodical. She was trying to get every last drop as she sucked on the spoon. He knew she was hungry yet he was aroused by the tongue licked the spoon clean. _Damn._

As Erin was eating the yogurt, her eyes caught onto her husband's gaze. He was staring at her intently and had a look on his face that screamed, 'I have a spoon that you can lick, Boo.'

"Do you want some yogurt, Baby? I'll share with you." She said as she straddled him on the couch.

Randy held onto her waist as she continued to feed him the yogurt. He then took the yogurt away from Erin and sat it down on the floor. He pulled her blouse off and began licking her nipples. Erin wrapped her hands around Randy's neck as he dived into her, playfully biting and gently sucking.

She then got off Randy long enough to remove her skit and thong while he removed his dress slacks and shirt. He beckoned her to straddle him again. "Come here, Boo."

Randy leaned back on the couch as Erin climbed on top of him again. With a quick motion, he entered her. Erin moaned at the sensation while Randy closed his eyes tightly, drinking in the emotion he was experiencing. He penetrated her a little at a time, careful not to hurt her, until he was in all the way. He used his hands to guide her up and down while he sucked on his wife's lips.

He took another mouthful of flesh, licking and sucking, gently beginning to roll his hips ever so slightly. Erin's breathing was heavy and fervent, coming out in ragged gasps. Randy reached his left arm over to hold Erin closer to him, meshing them together. He continued to thrust in and out of Erin, each movement being deep, slow, and meaningful.

He continued to gently push in and out of her, each thrust deep, slow, and meaningful. Their bodies were slick, dripping with sweat as they rode each other. Erin's once hot and heavy moans were now softer; she was about to climax. Randy pulled Erin closer and sucked on her lips again. "Are you going to cum, Boo?" He taunted as he looked intently at her.

"Yes, yes, mmm….yes." She murmured as her body shook from the pleasure. Randy flipped on her back and continued to move inside her, filling her. His thrusting become harder and faster until he climaxed. Erin quickly pulled his face down to hers and they kissed fervently, screaming into each other's mouths.

After regaining their composure, Randy led his wife upstairs to their bedroom. They got into bed and immediately went into a spooning position.

"I love you, Randy." Erin whispered as she fell asleep.

Randy kissed the nape of his wife's neck. "I love you, too, Boo."


	13. And Erin Finds Out

It is not a big secret that once a relationship is consummated, everything changes. The following two days were exciting for the newlyweds. As they became closer with each other, Erin and Randy were practically attached at the hip. They often went for strolls around Central Park after dark. They double-dated with John and his date. And Randy was finally looking at other real estate properties so him and Erin could have their own place.

During this time, Erin began to work at Orton Advertising. Randy showed Erin the daily operations of Orton Advertising and her new position as Graphic Designer. She was creating flyers, brochures, layouts, and other types of print media for the company. She was also responsible for the final presentation for clients at the client meeting.

While her position didn't require any communication with Randy or any other executive at Orton Advertising, Randy made sure that she was in constant and direct contact with him at all times. One reason was so he could have the absolute final say of her work. The other reason is so he could sneak in a quickie.

One evening when Erin was working late at Orton Advertising, she decided to stop by Caffeinated. She picked up a medium chai tea latte and sat in a far corner studying the newest layout for Dove products. It was a mother taking a bath after watching the children all day. As Erin looked over the advertisement, she briefly thought about her and Randy. He wanted children but wanted to wait a couple more years before starting a family.

And Erin and Marie couldn't have agreed more. Erin needed time to get accustomed to her new lifestyle while building her relationship with her husband. Her and Randy haven't decided how many children they wanted but Erin was going to play it by ear. Depending on how successful they were with their first child would determine if there were going to be more additions.

As Erin shifted her focus back to her assignment, a woman wearing casual wear sat near her table. Erin was too engrossed with her work to pay any attention until the woman interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Erin Orton?" The woman asked.

Erin nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm Erin Williams Orton."

The woman took out a notepad and a pen. "I just have one quick question for you…"

Erin took stock of what was happening. She quickly closed her laptop and gathered her belongings. "Oh no, bye." She then got up and made a bee-line to the front counter. She whispered to Trish about what was happening. Trish quickly sent two male co-workers to escort Erin out the front door. She then had two more males block the reporter from getting closer to Erin.

"Just one quick question, Ms. Williams!" The reporter persisted.

Erin stopped walking and turned around. "The name is Mrs. Orton."

"How does it feel knowing that he married you to keep his inheritance?" The reporter yelled from the coffee shop.

_What? _"Randy would never do that." Erin said and proceeded to walk out the door.

As Erin was escorted back to Orton Advertising, she was bothered by how rude the reporter was. She was never a big fan of the paparazzi and she definitely didn't become one that afternoon. But something else was equally bothering her.

Her and Randy have had such a whirlwind affair that she didn't stop to think about the possible motive—if there was one—behind Randy marrying her. He didn't ask about an annulment or a divorce since the impromptu wedding but she didn't think anything of it. They have become so close during the past week, what would he have to gain by marrying her? _Except an inheritance, she thought._

She headed directly to Randy's office and found him staring at another PowerPoint presentation. His eyes were slightly glazed and he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment from boredom. "I swear, Boo, I don't get paid enough for this shit." He lamented.

Erin smiled as she walked over to Randy. "Long day, Orton?"

"Boring day." He motioned for her to sit on his lap. He kissed her and focused his attention back on his computer screen. "How was your day?"

"Interesting." She replied.

"Oh? How so?"

"I was at Caffeinated earlier and someone asked me a most interesting question."

"Yeah?"

"She asked me how did it feel knowing that you only married me for your inheritance." She shook her head. "I told her that you would never do that."

Randy felt embarrassment. As he searched his mind for a possible excuse to tell Erin the truth, he knew there had to be a way she could understand and not leave him. He was starting to fall in love with her and enjoyed being around her more and more. Plus, he had one hundred million dollars to gain.

"Isn't that the funniest thing you ever heard?" Erin laughed. "I mean, how much money would you have gotten by marrying me?"

Randy took a deep breath. "One hundred million." He muttered.

Erin's smile quickly disappeared and she turned to face her husband. "What?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "I married you to keep one hundred million—there, you know."

Erin immediately got off Randy's lap as if she was trying to get away from him. The rumor was true. Erin felt like she needed to catch her breath.

"I needed to marry someone within 30 days or I'll lose everything. Erin, you need to understand—I chose to marry you I could've married someone who's more my type."

"Your type?" Erin whispered.

"Yes, my type, what I prefer."

Erin didn't respond. She was in too much shock.

"Hey you should be lucky that I married you—especially coming from your background and white trash brother."

_My…white…trash…brother, Erin thought slowly. _

Randy was getting frustrated that Erin wasn't reacting. She didn't look like she was about to cry but she wasn't showing any other emotional display. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Erin gathered her purse and keys and began to walk towards the door. "I just have one question for you, Orton."

"Yeah?"

Erin paused and looked down at the floor. She then looked up at him, her eyes were defiant and practically daring him to hurt her some more. Her voice was quiet but her presence was strong. "How does it feel knowing that you completely destroyed someone's being and it only cost you one hundred million dollars?" She then walked out of his office.

Randy stared at the door, waiting for his wife to come through any moment. She always teased him that she would leave and would pretend to be upset when he didn't believe her. But as hours passed by, Erin didn't return and that's when Randy knew.

She wasn't joking around. And she wasn't coming back.

---------------------------------------

Nitro was coming home from playing basketball when he saw Erin in the kitchen. She was focused on making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her head was down and if he moved his head at the right angle, Nitro could see her tear-stained cheeks.

And that's when he knew: Erin wasn't just hurt—she was in pain. And Randy was the primary cause of it.

"He married me to keep his inheritance." She sniffled as she spread the peanut butter over the bread.

Nitro wasn't surprised. He always knew there was more to Randy just being frivolous in Vegas. He knew there was a motive. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker!" Nitro shouted.

Erin shook her head. "No, Nitro. It's okay."

"No, Erin, it's not." He cracked his knuckles. "Just wait until I get my hands on him."

Erin shook her head again. "No, don't. It's fine, Nitro. I don't care."

Nitro didn't believe his sister and became more infuriated when Erin was protecting Randy. "No, it's not fine and yes, you care."

"No, I don't." She kept spreading the peanut butter.

Nitro paid close attention to his sister's behavior. Her eyes were steadfast on her sandwich and her tears were dropping onto the counter. She was trying to keep it together and put on a strong front but Nitro saw right through it. He put his hand on hers and Erin stopped.

"I don't care, Nitro." She whimpered.

Nitro didn't let go of his sister's hand and she became infuriated. "I don't fuckin' care! I don't fuckin' care!" She screamed. She then broke down into tears and buried her head into his chest. "I don't care, Nitro."

Nitro stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "I know."

As he was comforting his sister, only one thought went through his head.

_Orton is a dead man._


	14. A Real Class Act

_Where in the hell could she be?_

Randy was going crazy, pacing back and forth in his office. He called Erin again, for the fifteenth time. _She's not picking up the phone. Why in the hell isn't she picking up the phone? _Randy felt like kicking himself in the mouth for letting Erin find out the way she did. The tabloid media has been all over the sudden union since the wedding; it was a matter of time before Erin found out from someone.

And Randy wished desperately it was him. He meant to tell her so many times. But there was never a good time to tell her. Was he going to tell her when they were sitting on the couch, watching porn and eating Doritos while critiquing the actress' performance? Or would have been better if he told her when they were watching American Inventor, cracking jokes and making fun of the inventions?

He tried to reach Erin again on her cell and there was no answer, yet again. This time he decided to leave a message. "Boo, where are you? Please call me. I'm worried about you, baby. I love you." He then flipped up his cell and watched the time on the clock pass by.

An hour has passed by since he called her. It has now been several hours since Erin has left and there was no word from her. Randy was pretty sure that she might be at her parents' house but with no word on her whereabouts, he wasn't sure. _What is something happened to her?_ He called her cell phone yet again. This time, the ringing was outside his office.

Randy felt relief as he rushed to his office door. "Boo, I have been looking…"

"All over for my sister, Orton?" Nitro said with a smirk.

Randy's smile disappeared as he studied the baseball bat that Nitro was holding. Nitro has been gunning for Randy since day one and now the opportunity was there for him to take. "Where's Erin?" Randy asked.

Nitro shoved Randy out of his way and entered his office. "She's safe. That's all you need to know."

Randy rolled his eyes and shut the door. "What is it, man?"

"I think we need to have a little talk about what transpired a few hours ago."

Randy shrugged. "Can this be quick? I have work to do and I need to talk to Erin."

In a swift movement, Nitro smashed up Randy's desk, destroying everything in sight. "I think you have time now, don't you?"

Randy sighed as he looked at what was left of his desk. His computer screen was completely smashed up and the expensive oak desk had prominent markings on it from the bat. He was only thankful that he saved everything on a jump drive. "I guess I do."

Nitro laid down on a nearby couch and cleaned off the bat of any markings. He didn't break a sweat and was very relaxed as if he was watching television. "So what's going on, Orton? Tell me, what was going through your head when you thought you could rip my little sister's heart to pieces?"

"Man, listen. I never meant to hurt your sister, alright? This has been blown out of proportion."

"Oh, it has?" Nitro turned his attention towards Randy. "So that little comment of me being 'white trash'…was that blown out of proportion as well?" Nitro smirked as he tapped his fingers on the bat.

Randy felt he was going to die a horrible death if he didn't act quickly. "I could explain that, man."

Nitro shook his head. "I bet you could and quite frankly, I don't want to hear it. Erin told me the whole story. The whole pathetic story." He then stood up and was face-to-face with Randy. "I could so kill you right now and enjoy every second of bashing your skull in."

Randy pretended to be unfazed but he was scared shitless inside. Nitro had every reason to be pissed off and kick his ass. He just hoped he wasn't going to do it. "I love your sister, Nitro."

"Do you? Breaking her heart and telling her that you could've married someone of your typical slut-type is showing how much you love her? Telling her that you had no choice and that she should be lucky that you married her is another example of how much you love her?"

"Man, I said what was on my mind. I wasn't thinking, alright? I was a dumbass and I said some really stupid shit. I'll admit that right here and now. I never meant to hurt her at all. I love Erin. She means everything to me."

"Yeah, she does." Nitro agreed. "So much that it's going to cost you one hundred million if she leaves you."

"Nitro…"

"You know, man? I may not have a college degree or fancy cars or a wardrobe full of expensive shit that I wouldn't wear even if it was on sale at Wal-Mart. But I have something that you will never have." Nitro then headed towards the door.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

Nitro turned around and smirked at Randy. "Class."


	15. Some Perspective

The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud anywhere. The sun was shining and it was the perfect day to go out shopping, to the beach, or just relaxing—soaking up the sun.

Not for Erin.

It has been two days since she left Randy and she was feeling anything but cheerful and giddy. When she wasn't crying, she was sleeping. When she wasn't sleeping, she was eating. And if she wasn't eating, she was hovered over a toilet because her stress level wouldn't keep the food down.

_I just want it to be over. I just want it to be over. I just want it to be over. _

She still had many of her clothes and belongings at her parents' house. She briefly remembered how she was angry at them for not trusting her to take everything with her. Now she understood why they did it. _They knew it wasn't going to last, either. _

Erin thought of the many moments that she and Randy shared. Whether it was the two of them going over a PowerPoint presentation for a real estate firm or Randy purposely singing off-key to her, Erin cherished every moment. One of her favorite memories was a burping contest between the two. Randy dared her to burp the entire alphabet and Erin made it to the letter J, which impressed Randy. He made it to the letter L, in which Erin claimed he cheated by drinking more soda.

And if they weren't teasing each other, they were taunting each other in bed. Every night was something new as Randy showed different positions to Erin. They each had their own personal favorites. Erin loved being on top while Randy loved the doggy-style position. But they both loved when Randy was top, with Erin's legs on his shoulders. He would hover over her, gauging her reaction. Her knees were to her chest, and she was scratching at Randy because of the incredible friction and pleasure.

And when they came, it was explosive, it was hot, it was incredible. Randy would let go of her legs, just so he would collapse on top of her. They would lay in that position for just a few minutes, kissing each other and gathering their breaths before they rolled over and fell asleep.

And that was the last night they were together.

Erin's thoughts were interrupted when Nitro walked in. He brought a bowl of Ben and Jerry's strawberry cheesecake with him. "You need to eat, Erin."

"I'm not hungry, Nitro." She whimpered.

Nitro set the bowl down on the nightstand and looked over at his younger sister. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying from the past couple days and he felt awful. She was curled up in the fetal position and her hair was wrapped up tightly in a bun.

"You need to go outside and enjoy the sunshine."

"I don't wanna."

"Erin, what the bastard did was un-called for. He broke your heart and he's lucky I didn't break his fuckin' face in when I had the opportunity. But you can't lay around here, wasting your life away over some creep."

"It's easy for you to say. You never had your heart broken before."

"No, actually, I've had. Remember when Christy and I broke up? I was a mess. Every night I would go to bed wondering what she was doing, who she was with, if she was happy. That wasn't a picnic, Erin."

"So how did you get over her? You guys were together for two years."

"Well, I started to hit the gym a lot to relief stress. I began to work on cars a lot more. I'm still going through it, it's not easy by no means. But I didn't stop my life just because of her." He started to take the bowl of ice cream away from the nightstand before Erin stopped him.

"That's my ice cream, bro." She smiled.

Nitro smiled at his sister. "It's a beautiful day, Erin. Go out and enjoy the spring weather."

Erin sat up and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I guess some fresh air will do me some good."

"That's the spirit." Nitro smiled.

"Thanks, big brother." Erin smiled.

Nitro leaned over and hugged his sister. "Anytime."

--------------------------------------------------------------

If Erin thought she was miserable, it was nothing in comparison to Randy. He thought his whole being had crumbled. He called her every night just to check up on her and left messages. He called her first thing in the morning to see if she slept well the night before. But he wasn't getting a response from her. She had her phone off but he knew she was checking his messages. He would send her text messages throughout the day but didn't hear anything from her.

He was beyond sad, hurt or crushed. His spirit was broken. And he wanted his wife to come home.

As he walked throughout the palatial estate, Randy thought about how every room was something different to him and Erin. One of his favorite memories was when they were trying to bake cookies and got flour everywhere. They spent the entire afternoon tossing flour on each other, completely messing up the entire kitchen.

And now those memories are over. Too bad John's ribbing wasn't. He was just getting started. "So let me get this straight so I'm perfectly clear on what happened." John said with a confused look on his face.

Randy sighed and braced himself for a tongue lashing. "Go on."

"You had a beautiful, intelligent young woman. She was curvaceous, she had personality, she was eager to learn new things in bed….and you fuckin' blew it? Man, just let me ask you…how does it feel to be such a fuckin' tool? How do you do it?"

"Look, man, I know what I did alright? I know it wasn't the smartest decision in the world."

"Well the first step is admittance." John smirked.

"Bro, I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't been able to get a hold of her for the past two days. I don't know what's going on."

"Have you tried going over to her parents' house?' John asked.

"Um, yeah. Say, J, do you want me to die a horrible death?"

John shrugged. "Well, I do like your cars."

Randy plopped down on his sofa. He rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "This is a fucking nightmare."

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay married to her?"

"Well, duh."

"No, genius. There's a difference between staying married to someone that you love and staying married to someone because there is something to gain from it. Do you want to stay married to her or do you have to stay married to her?"

Randy looked at John and without blinking, he answered. "I want to stay married to her."

John nodded. "Well, good. So why in the fuck are you talking to me, bro? You need to go out and get your wife back!"


	16. Things Aren't What They Seem

Randy took the day off to begin his hunt for his wife. He went to all the places she was known to go—the park, at school, the movies. But she was nowhere. He knew he could find her easily at her parents' house but he wanted to wait until he was fully able to deal with her parents. _It's best that I talk to her alone right now._

Before heading out to the mall, Randy went into Caffeinated, looking for Erin. Trish saw Randy entering her shop and began walking to the backroom. "I'm not going to do deal with him." She whispered to Stacy. "Get rid of him—now."

Stacy was in the middle of brewing coffee when she caught Randy's attention. He was in casual wear, sporting only a collared shirt and blue jeans, but everything about him spelled sex. And lots of it.

Randy approached Stacy at the bar. "Have you seen Erin around?"

Stacy shook her head. "No one has. Trish might have kept in contact with her but she's not the best person to talk to right about now."

Randy nodded in agreement. He wasn't surprised that Trish demised him, especially since her and Erin were so close. "Well, if Erin comes by, can you tell her that I stopped by to see her?"

Stacy smiled. She has had her eyes on Randy the moment she saw him. She would be lying if she said that she didn't secretly wish for him and Erin to break up. _Yeah, I'm going to tell her, alright. _ "Um, sure."

Randy started to leave when Stacy took off her apron and joined him by the door. "Um, Randy, how's it going? How are you holding up?"

------------------

_I look like a clown. I look like a fucking clown. _

Erin was staring at the bright orange eyeliner as she looked at herself in the mirror. All of the makeup artists at the MAC counter kept putting wild colors on her. She went to the mall to go shopping and possibly pick up a new MAC lipglass. She wasn't expecting a full-blown examination by several MAC artists. But she had to admit, the finished product made her look amazing. She looked like a princess, a movie star, a model.

Now only if she could feel like one. It was a sunny Spring day and Erin felt less than enthused about being outside. She loved how comforting and inviting her bed was. There were no broken hearts to mend, no memories to erase.

But Erin knew that was bullshit. As much as she tried to erase Randy from her thoughts, he managed to stay put. And she wanted him, too. She loved him with every ounce of her being, every beat of her heart, every part of her soul.

And she felt completely used by him. _I knew it was too good to be true. _

She picked up her cell phone to look at her missed calls. She had about twenty of them—seventeen of them coming from Randy. One of the missed calls came from Trish. Erin retrieved her voicemail and listened to Trish's message.

"_Erin, sweetie? It's Trish. That asshole is here right now. I don't know if you want to come by and see him but he's been looking for you. I hope you're doing well, Sweetie. Love ya!"_

_Great, now he's stalking my old job now? _Erin felt that it was only a matter of time before Randy showed up at her front door. Wanting to prevent Nitro's murder trial, Erin hurried to Caffeinated to find Randy.

And there she saw it, as clear as the blue skies above her. Randy and Stacy were walking down Park Avenue. She was holding his arm and smiling at him. Erin felt her heart jumped out of her body as she tried to gather her breath. She was frozen on the sidewalk, just watching the pair cavorting without a care in the world. She tried to move but she was in too much shock.

----------------------

Meanwhile, Randy noticed Stacy for the first time since him and Erin were together. He always thought she was beautiful, but now was the first time he realized exactly how stunning she was. However, because he appreciated Erin's curves, Randy thought Stacy could use a steak. _Or a few of them._ "It hasn't been the best week."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stacy grabbed Randy's arm and began walking with him outside the shop. Randy noticed what Stacy was doing but he didn't bother to correct her.

"Well, once Erin and I sit down and talk, I'm sure everything will work out fine." He said.

_Not if I can help it. _"Do you honestly believe that Erin is going to come back to you?"

"At this point, I don't know. But I can sure as hell hope that she will."

"And what if she doesn't? I mean, you're going to need to get married to somebody before the thirty days are up." Stacy inquired.

_And it won't be you if I can help it. I actually like to keep my money, thankyouverymuch. _"I have to deal with that when the moment happens. But I will tell you one thing, my ass ain't shopping at K-Mart."

Stacy laughed, uncontrollably. "Oh my God! That was so funny! You're so funny, Randy!"

Randy smiled as he looked at Stacy. "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes, it was!" Stacy then stopped Randy in the middle of the sidewalk and turned his attention to her. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." She then softly kissed his lips. "And I mean that—any girl."

Randy was unaffected by Stacy's affection. He's dated women like her in the past and he knew what she was doing. He may be slow but he certainly wasn't that big of a dumbass. "I need to go look for my wife now."

"Don't bother." Erin said as Randy sharply turned around to face her. She was standing only ten feet away but it felt farther.

As he approached Erin, he noticed that tears were running down her cheeks and she was trying to catch her breath. "Boo, I can explain everything." Randy said.

Erin shook her head. "You don't have to explain anything, Orton. I'm not your type, remember? Clearly, Stacy is. She's everything that you ever wanted." She took a deep breath. "Just forget it." She began to turn around when Randy grabbed her.

"Erin, can we just talk about it? Everything happened so fast that…" Randy felt like there weren't enough words in the English dictionary to express himself without sounding like a total jackass at the moment.

"You got what you wanted, Orton. You got your millions, you have your virgin, and now you have your whore. Congratulations."

"Erin, I didn't sleep with you to take advantage of you! I would never do that. Erin, if I the only thing I wanted from you was sex I would've done it the first day I met you!"

Erin nodded. "So I should be lucky that you waited a whole whopping 10 days, huh?"

"Boo, I love you. Just…let's just talk for a minute, okay?"

Erin shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about, Orton." Her eyes became flooded with tears and she was near hysterics. "There is absolutely nothing to talk about it."

Randy pulled Erin close to him. He felt completely empty and there was nothing he could do about it. "What are you telling me, Erin? What is it?"

Clutching onto Randy for fear that if she let him go, she might collapse on the street, Erin whispered to him. "I want an annulment."

It was that moment that Randy felt that all millions in the world wouldn't amend Erin's broken heart.


	17. Never? Like Never?

Two days have passed since Erin caught Randy and Stacy kissing. She stayed secluded inside her parents' house and avoided all contact with him. She made up her mind and decided that if Randy wanted to play games, she wasn't going to be an active participant.

Meanwhile, Randy flooded Erin's house with roses. He wasn't exactly sure how many he sent but he knew it had to be at least 22 dozen, one dozen for each year of Erin's age. He called her every couple of hours, hoping that she would pick up but knowing that she probably wouldn't.

Giving up the fact that they were done for good and Erin wasn't going to change her mind about the annulment, Randy sent Dave over to deliver papers to her. When Randy showed up at the house unannounced a day earlier, he was greeted by Henry and his shotgun. Seeing that Randy sent protection this time around, Henry glanced at the sharp-dressed man in front of him. "Yeah?'

"I'm Dave Batista, Randy Orton's attorney. Is Erin available?"

"Yeah, she's here." Henry yelled behind him. "Hey, Erin. That punk-ass bitch sent his gorilla looking attorney over here." He then went to pick up his shotgun. "What brings ya over, Davey?"

Dave eyed Henry's shotgun. He slightly chuckled at the fact that he probably used the same shotgun to intimidate Erin's dates in the past. "I certainly hope you're about to go outside and play with that because if you think that little toy is intimidating to me," He then undid his suit jacket to reveal a 9mm in his waistband, "My girlfriend and six of her friends here will tell you otherwise. And yes, I will kill you in front of your family."

Henry swallowed and put the shotgun down as Dave watched. "That's what I thought." He smiled just as Erin walked downstairs. "Ms. Williams, I'm here on behalf of the Ortons."

"Oh. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the sofa as she took a seat across from him. "Yes?"

"Mr. Orton is not contesting the annulment. However, to make sure there are no delays in the process of the annulment, he advised me to bring over some documents for you to sign."

Erin had a questionable look on her face. "What documents?"

Dave opened his briefcase and pulled out a contract. He handed it to Erin and she briefly glanced it over. "What is this?" She asked.

"That is a release form. Once you sign that, along with the annulment papers, you are quitting your claim to any share of the Orton estate."

Erin shook her head. She thought Randy knew her better than that. She never gave a damn about his money and was never that impressed with his endless Louis Vuitton luggage. "Fine. Where's a pen?"

Nitro popped one out of his back pocket. "Here ya go, little sis."

Erin set the paper on the coffee table and was getting ready to sign it. "This will be real quick."

"And one more thing, Ms. Williams…."

Erin looked up. "Yes?"

Dave handed her another document and set it beside her on the coffee table. "With this form, you are advised to never be in contact with Mr. Orton, anyone at Orton Advertising, friends of Mr. Orton or any associates with him whatsoever from this moment on."

"She'll be glad to." Nitro nodded.

"Wait a minute." Erin briefly looked over the other document. Randy was pretty much giving her a restraining order in not so many words. _He should've added the part where I need to stay 200 feet away from him. _"So this means that I can never have any contact with Randy at all?"

"At all." Dave nodded.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Fine." Erin began to sign before she stopped. "Wait a minute. So if I want to stop in and say hi to John, I can't."

Dave shook his head. "No, you can't."

"Fine." Erin picked up the pen again but stopped. "So if I want to meet up with his mom for an art gallery show, I'm not allowed to."

Dave shook his head again. "No."

"Fine." Erin picked up the pen again. "But wait…"

Henry was becoming frustrated with his daughter's actions. "What is there to fucking decide about? It's obvious this asshole doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Erin shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no…."

"No, no, no, no, no, no what?" Henry mimicked.

Erin looked at her father. "This isn't Randy saying this. This isn't Randy acting like this."

"What do you mean, it's not Randy?" Henry pointed to his signature on the documents. "He fucking signed it for you! How is it not obvious?"

Erin shook her head. "It's not Randy. Randy would never do this. Randy wouldn't be this mean?"

"Are you kidding me, Erin? You caught the guy kissing another woman! And you mean to tell me that he wouldn't do this to you?" Henry practically screamed.

Erin dropped the pen and stood up. "I'm not signing anything until I talk to Randy." She then went outside.

Henry threw his arms up in the air and Nitro stood up to follow his sister. "I'll be right back."

"Go talk some sense into her!" Henry demanded.

Nitro found Erin outside on the porch, sitting down staring at the floor. She squeezed her eyes tight so no tears would fall out but they still formed. She felt Nitro's presence beside her. "He's not an asshole, Nitro."

Nitro took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. "I know."

Erin turned to look at her brother. "So why does it feel like you don't believe me?"

"I believe you, Erin. I'm not sure if I believe him, though."

She shook her head. "He's not like this. He's caring, he's sweet, he's funny. He's not like this, not like this at all."

"So what are you going to do, Erin? You asked for this, remember?"

Erin thought hard about her decision. Whatever she decided was going to change her life as she knew it, forever. But she was sure that she was making the right decision. "Dave?" She called out.

Dave walked outside. "Yes, Ms. Williams?"

She looked up at him "I want to meet with Randy tomorrow. There's something I want to say to him."


	18. Gone

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the Bachelor. I like to thank everyone for their overwhelming support of the story. You are the best! I never thought this story would be as popular as it is and you have truly just...wowed me, I guess. _

_But never fear, even though this story is done, it's not entirely finished (You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the end.)_

_Once again, thank you!_

_Vera_

----------------------------------------------------

Twenty-eight days. Twenty-eight mind-blowing, body-numbing days. And the clock was ticking and ticking fast.

As he waited for Erin at the park, Randy thought about everything that happened. He met and fell in love with an incredible woman—just to blow it completely to hell.

He never meant to hurt her. He respected her too much to toss her aside like some trick. But Randy also knew that the chances of Erin returning to him now were shot to hell. If she wasn't responding to any of his attempts of contact, why would stay married to him?

_I'm an asshole. And I don't deserve her. _

Randy studied the people playing in the park. There was an old couple holding hands, strolling around the park. There was a couple playing with their young daughters. There was another couple who was expecting a baby, playing with their Labrador. Randy thought about how it could've been him and Erin in a few years. But then he thought about what had transpired in the last week and those thoughts quickly disappeared.

Randy kneeled over and buried his hands in his face. The past twenty-four hours had been miserable. He had no idea what Erin wanted to talk to him about. It had to be something more than the papers he begrudgingly sent over to her. He was strongly against sending Erin any forms, but his father's business partners and associates insisted on it and the wording, for that matter. But Randy knew Erin wouldn't want anything to do with his money or estate. It wasn't why she married him and it definitely wasn't why she was leaving him.

"Randy…" Erin said as she sat next to him on the bench.

Randy looked up at his wife. She was beautiful with her long hair pulled up in a tight bun, her glasses framing her face and her makeup nicely done. She was wearing a heavy sweater, blue jeans and boots. Most importantly, she was still wearing the platinum wedding band.

"Hey Boo." Randy said, unsure how to approach her.

It's been a few days since Erin has seen Randy and she almost forgot how gorgeous he was. Wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans, Randy looked amazing. He wore her favorite fragrance on him, Obsession. And he was also still wearing his wedding ring.

"How are things?" She asked.

"I would be lying if I said it's been easy and everything has been fine. What about you? How is everything?"

"The same. It hasn't been fun." Erin said. She looked down at her manicure as she building the courage to talk. "Randy, I just need to know. Why didn't you tell me about the will?"

"Would you have given me a second look? Would you have gone out with me?"

Erin shook her head. "Probably not."

Randy knew he had to do something. "Erin, listen to me. Getting with you may have been the reason why I married you, but it's not the reason why I want to stay married to you. Boo, I love you. I love everything about you. I love how you tease me because I look like a little boy when my hair is all messed up in the morning to how you help me figure out a presentation for a major client.

"If you don't want to stay married to me, I understand. Those documents that I sent yesterday weren't my ideas. My dad's business partners and associates didn't want anything to happen to Orton Advertising despite me telling them that you weren't like that. But please know that I never meant to hurt you and if I can take back everything I've said and done, I would fifteen times over."

Erin nodded and didn't move her gaze from her manicure. She knew she was right in her gut instinct that it wasn't Randy behind those letters. "Want to know how I feel, Orton? I feel that you're a lying selfish fucking bastard." She turned her face to him and saw his mouth was slightly hanging open. "You knew what you were doing when you suggested we go to Vegas. You knew what you were doing by delaying the annulment. You knew what you were doing when you conveniently didn't let me know about the will, yourself."

Randy remained silent. He wasn't expecting Erin to tell him off but he wasn't surprised that she was doing so.

"But as much as you manipulated my heart and emotions to your own liking, you manipulated my heart and emotions to my liking. You knew what you were doing when you held me in your arms and told me everything was going to be okay. You knew what you were doing when you introduced me to your friends as 'my beautiful wife, Erin.' You knew what you were doing when…when…" Erin paused so she could retain her emotions. "You knew what you were doing when I wanted you to be my first…and my only."

Randy looked confused as he turned to face his wife. "What are you saying, Boo?"

Erin moved closer to Randy and grabbed his hand. "I can't imagine anyone I would want to piss off and annoy more for the rest of his life other than you, Randy."

Randy shook his head, trying to grasp everything. "You mean, you mean, you mean…like, like, like….us, like us? Like us together?"

Erin silenced Randy with a kiss. "A mute Randy is a cute Randy."

-----------------------------------------------

Now that the marriage was still in-tact, everything moved forward between Erin and Randy. Deciding that they needed more time to get to know each other but wanting to stay married, the pair went on weekly dates. Erin kept her position at Orton Advertising and worked closely with Randy on a daily basis. While she didn't move back in with him yet, their relationship was stronger and closer than before.

One night before their date, Randy stopped by Orton Advertising to pick up some paperwork. He claimed that it was important that he retrieved the paperwork that night. "This will be just real quick, Boo."

Erin grudgingly walked through the corridor of the building. She knew how serious Randy was about his work but she also felt he could've waited until the next morning to pick up the paperwork. "This could've waited, Randy."

Randy shook his head. "No, it couldn't have. I needed to get these documents now."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Randy stopped walking and kissed his wife. "Just wait right here."

"What?"

"Just wait. I'll be right back." Randy said as he disappeared.

Erin stood in the atrium, pouting. She wanted to have a nice dinner and go see a movie. She wasn't planning to be stuck waiting for her workaholic husband to get some goddamn paperwork. _This is bullshit. _

After a few minutes, Randy appeared again only this time he was carrying a guitar. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Erin smiled. "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's a guitar."

"No shit, Orton." Randy began strumming the guitar and humming along the melody, which surprised Erin. "Randy, I didn't know you knew how to play. Are you going to sing to me?" Her face lit up.

Randy shook his head. "Please, I may have my dumb moments but I'm not that stupid." He then motioned to his left. "Instead, five of my close friends are going to speak for me."

Just then, all five members of Erin's favorite band, NSYNC, appeared. Little did Erin know that Randy and Justin Timberlake had ties way back and kept a tight friendship throughout the years. As the guys and their accompanists sat down on their respective stools, Randy walked over to Erin. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was trying to retain her composure.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Erin began to breathe quickly.

"Baby, don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." He teased as he stood behind her.

"Erin," Justin called to her, "I don't know too much about you but I do know how much that dumbass right there loves you." He pointed to Randy.

"Justin, I love you!" Erin ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey!" Randy smiled.

Justin smiled as he hugged her back. "After all these years, Randy, your chicks still want me!" He laughed as Randy rolled his eyes. "Erin, Boo, this is song is for you from Randy."

The accompanists started to strum the melody of "Gone" on their guitars and piano. Justin's vocals filled the atrium as the band kept playing.

_There's a thousand words that I could say_

_To make you come home_

_Oh, seems so long ago you walked away_

_Left me alone_

_I remember what you said to me_

_You were acting so strange_

_and maybe I was too blind to see_

_That you needed a change  
_

_Was it something I said_

_To make you turn away?_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way_

_To make it so that you were right here_

_Right now...  
_

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains..  
_

_You're gone..  
_

_You're gone..  
_

_Baby you're gone  
_

_Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
_

_I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone no,no_

_But if there's something that I could do_

_Won't you please let me know?_

_The time is passing so slowly now_

_Guess that's my life without you_

_and maybe I could change my every day yeah _

_But baby I don't want to  
_

_So I'll just hang around_

_and find some things to do_

_To take my mind off missing you_

_and I know in my heart_

_You can't say that you don't love me too_

_Please say you do  
_

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains  
_

_Oh what will I do_

_If I can't be with you_

_Tell me where will I turn to_

_Baby Who will I be_

_Now that we are apart_

_Am I still in your heart? _

_Baby why don't you see?_

_That I need you here with me  
_

After the song was finished, Erin turned over to face Randy, except now he was on one knee. His eyes were filled with tears and he had a Tiffany's box opened to reveal a princess-cut Sapphire, flanked by two small diamond side stones. "I can't promise you that I won't hurt you again. I can't promise that I won't break your heart. But I can promise that for as long as I live, Boo, you will always be in my heart. Erin Michelle Williams, will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?"

While they've been married for three months, Randy never officially proposed to Erin. He felt that she deserved a proposal after everything he had put her through. He was meeting with Kate and Trish to find out what was her dream ring and had it created in just a few weeks. Erin fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around Randy. "Yes, Randy. Yes."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief as he held his wife. He then pulled away and slipped her new engagement ring on her. "I'm going to give you the best wedding, Erin."

She shook her head. "You already have, Randy."

Randy shook his head. "No, not that crap. It's going to be huge. Flowers, celebrities, gifts. The works." He smiled.

Erin smiled. "Randy…"

"I mean it. Metallica can play at the reception. Marilyn Manson can give a toast. MC Hammer can officiate. Mariah Carey can be a bridesmaid….Boo, it's going to be the wedding of the year!" He said excitedly.

And that's when Erin knew. She wasn't getting married to just anyone. She was getting married to an Orton. _Awe shit……_

To Be Continued…..


End file.
